Mentiras de Kaoru
by Chiryta
Summary: - porque ahora soy otra – dijo mirándole a los ojos con lagrimas – ya es suficiente, nos hemos lastimado demasiado. Tu fingiendo que me querías como yo te quería, yo creyendo que me mirabas como yo te miraba.
1. El inicio

**Capitulo 1: El inicio...**

Era de mañana en Tokio no se escuchaba ningún grito solo el canto de los pájaros, tan tranquilo... esperen alguien camina por el pacifico ( por el momento)dojo Kamiya ... La chica de cabellos negros, Kaoru, al parecer amanecía de muy buen humor

Kaoru: - estira- ahhhh que bello día - va a la cocina- vaya Kenshin aun no se despierta - se refregó el ojo- bueno esperare que se despierte no quiero pelear con Yahiko sobre como aparentemente cocino ¬¬

Kaoru empieza a dar vueltas por su dojo y encuentra una carta

Kaoru: ¿? ¿Para quien será? - ve el reverso- ¡¡!!

El rostro de Kaoru mostraba una gran impresión al leer el remitente, su mano empezó a tiritar y un cierto tono de enojo se reflejo en sus ojos pero todo desapareció al sentir que alguien se acercaba, al darse vuelta encontró unos bellos ojos color malva,

Kaoru: k-Kenshin - atónita-

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono ¿se siente bien?

Kaoru: eh... - esconde la carta- Kenshin, me asustaste

Kenshin: o.o, n.n lo siento, no quise asustarla n.n

Kaoru: no te preocupes... sabes Kenshin, Yahiko ya va a despertar y el desayuno debe estar listo asi que iré al mercado

Kenshin: ¿quiere que la acompañe?

Kaoru: no hace falta Kenshin puedo ir sola

Kenshin: ¿segura Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: si iré por mi bolso (cartera. bolso monedero ¬¬ lo que sea u.u)... - corre- "" dios por un momento pensé que era-""

Kenshin: ¡Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru: si que sucede -U " ¬¬ y ahora que quiere u.u ToT nunca me dejan tranquila"- se da vuelta- ¿¿paso algo??

Kenshin: ¿segura que se encuentra bien?

Kaoru: si Kenshin, estoy bien, ¿por que no e de estarlo? ahora iré por mi monedero, iré al mercado y volveré ¿te parece?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono se ve algo atormentada, si quiere yo ire hacer las comprar

Kaoru: pe-

Kenshin: no se preocupe - la lleva dentro de dojo- siéntese y vera que enseguida volveré

Kaoru: esta bien si insistes

Kenshin: n-n -sale del dojo-

Kaoru: - suspira- veamos - saca la carta- pero por que me manda esto ahora

'mi querida y amadísima Kaoru-chan (que cursi o ):

Como estas querida escucha a habido un cambio de planes, ire a Tokio por ti, ya que se a puesto un lugar muy peligroso para una chica como tu, pasare por ti mañana ¿aun vives sola? espero que si, empaca algo liviano, si quieres irte antes estaré en mi casa aun sabes donde queda ¿¿¿verdad???

Bueno puse mis iniciales, no quería sorprenderte desde el mismo instante en que te llego esta carta

Cuídate de los maleantes ¿entendido? ya ningún lugar es seguro...

M.M.'

Kaoru: asi que peligroso...

Yahiko: buenos días fea -.-ZzZ

Kaoru: ¿¡Fea!?¡¡Yahiko te quedaste sin desayuno!!

Yahiko: ¡¡ ¿qué?!! No eres quien para decir eso T-T

Kaoru: si lo soy ¡¡¡soy tu maestra!!! ò.ó

Yahiko: ¡¡¡¡¡una maestra bien fea!!!! O.ó

Kaoru: "ya no quiero pelear…" como digas Yahiko – comienza a irse -

Yahiko: O.O Ka-Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿? que pasa, que quieres ahora - se le cae su carta-

Yahiko: ¿estas enferma?

Kaoru: no es que no tengo ganas de discutir ¬¬ " ¡maldito crió!"- mira el suelo- Kenshin ya vendrá y el desayuno estará listo... - se dirige a la puerta-

Yahiko: ¿a donde vas? ¿No desayunaras?

Kaoru: no, -suspira- dile a Kenshin que talvez no almorzare con ustedes uhm… iré al akabeko adiós - se va-

Yahiko: Kaoru - dice en voz baja- se callo ¿¿ tu carta?? O.O... ¡eh Kaoru!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin ve de lejos a Kaoru pero dirigiéndose a otra dirección tenia una mirada fija y despreocupada de pronto sale Yahiko casi corriendo del dojo

Kenshin: ¡Yahiko!

Yahiko: Kenshin

Kenshin: ¿donde fue Kaoru-dono?

Yahiko: al akabeko

Kenshin: pero si hoy esta cerrado, Tae-dono fue a visitar a unos parientes en Kyoto y fue con Tsubame, vuelven mañana

Yahiko: ¿enserio?

Kenshin: ¿y esa carta?

Yahiko: se le cayo a Kaoru, o como tu dices - en tono sarcástico y casi femenino- Kaoru-dono

Kenshin: ¬¬...

Yahiko: ¡¡¡¡¡leámosla!!!!

Kenshin: eso es invadir privacidad ajena ¬.¬

Yahiko: bueno aquí dice que-

Kenshin: Yahiko… me siento ignorado... u.u

Yahiko: ... Kenshin esto es...

Kenshin: ¿¿ah??

Kaoru caminaba tranquilamente, asi llegando a una casa tipo extranjera toca la puerta y le abre un joven de unos 20 años pelo castaño y unos ojos cafés tan claros que parecían amarillos, estaba vestido con ropa occidental, una chaqueta como la de Aoshi pero a diferencia esta le llegaba a la rodilla y era negra

Kaoru: hola

¿¿??: Hola

Kaoru: asi que... volviste - lo mira preocupada-

??: Por ti...

Kaoru: por que...

¿¿??: Como te dije en mi carta, Tokio - toca su hombro- es un lugar muy peligroso para personas como tú

Kaoru: ¿como yo?

¿¿??: Si, muchos hombres buscan a gente como tu, es decir mujeres claro, para matar o aprovecharse

Kaoru: pero yo me puedo defender so-

¿¿??: - posa su dedo índice en los labios de Kaoru- no, no puedes defenderte sola... talvez ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te defiendes

Kaoru: Miwa...

Miwa: nada de pero, dime te iras con migo ahora mismo o prefieres mañana

Kaoru: nunca...

Miwa: ¿perdón?

Kaoru: quiero esta vida la que tengo actualmente

Miwa: Kaoru debes venir con migo te necesito - acaricia su cara- incluso soy capas de decir que soy tu prometido

Kaoru: eso... - mira el suelo- no es...

Miwa: Kaoru aunque yo también quisiera... no puedes y lo sabes muy bien le prometí a tu padre y lo cumpliré - su mirada se torna peligrosa- mañana a las 8 en punto, por tu bien espero que estés lista y usa tu otro tipo de vestimenta

Kaoru: pero-

Miwa besa a Kaoru y lentamente se separa de ella

Miwa: Nos vemos preciosa - cierra la puerta-

Kaoru: Miwa...- toca sus labios suavemente- "" pero... mis amigos...""

Kenshin y Yahiko leían la carta de Kaoru muy atentos claro esta y sorprendidos pero no mas que Sanosuke que leía silenciosamente

Kenshin: parece que es...

Sanosuke: un viejo amor de Jo-chan

Yahiko y Kenshin: ¡¡AAAA!! o.OU

Sanosuke: ¡hey! que les pasa como si hubieran visto un fantasma

Yahiko: - recobrando compostura- ¡¡¡asi que la fea lo tenia muy bien guardado!!! Jajá, jajá - mira la cara de Kenshin-...

Sanosuke: Kenshin yo que tu me pongo manos a la obra - golpea a Kenshin en la espalda- ¿no crees?

Kenshin: oro... o.o ah que te refieres Sano

De pronto visualizan a una Kaoru despistada y pensativa con una de sus manos en sus labios

Sanosuke: esconde la carta ¡¡¡¡escóndela!!!! - apresura a Yahiko- oh no es demasiado tarde...

Yahiko: eh Kaoru nosotros no quisimos

Kaoru pasa al lado de ellos sin verlos, Kenshin ve una mirada melancólica en sus ojos azules...

Kenshin: ¿Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: "" a si mañana no me queda otra... ¿les debo contar a los chicos?""

Sanosuke: ¿Jo-chan?

Kaoru: …" y si"

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono - se pone frente de ella- ¿esta bien?

Kaoru: - mirando al lado- eh... ¿si?

Sanosuke: ¿¿¿te pasa algo???

Yahiko: - desde la puerta- saben... unos hombres han seguido a Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿a mi?... ¿de-de verdad? – se asoma-

Yahiko: ¿que pasa aquí?

Kaoru cerraba la puerta tranquilamente

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡que demonios pasa!!!

Kaoru: no lo se… me han seguido todo el día…, a deben ser pareientes

Yahiko: pero si el Dr. Genzai nos dijo que tu no tenias familia en ninguna parte

Kaoru: entonces son... ¿unos amigos?

Sanosuke: amigos ¿unos hombres asi? no nacimos ayer Kaoru

Kaoru: entonces son - mira a Kenshin- ¿¿sucede algo??

Kenshin: no es por ser un pervertido pero... lo que se asoma en su kimono no es-

Sanosuke: no para nada ¬¬ no quieres ser pervertido

Kaoru: no - se da cuanta que sus 3 amigos la quedan mirando- es... es...

Pero antes de terminar su frase la puerta empieza a ser golpeada haciendo que Kaoru se asustara...la puerta es derribada salvajemente y unos 5 hombres grandes con katanas entran al dojo

Kaoru: - suspira- vale ¬¬ a la otra rompan la pared

Hombre #1: jajaja te encontramos

Hombre #2: al fin te dignaste asesino

Yahiko: ¡¿se refieren a Kenshin?!

Hombre #5: ¿quien?

Hombre #4: deben referirse a... ¬¬ Battousai

Hombre #3: ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Hombre #1: ya quisieras verdad

Hombre # 4: ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡oye donde se metió !!!!???

Kenshin mira a su alrededor y Kaoru no estaba, había entrado a su habitación, Dentro de la habitación Kaoru se sacaba su kimono y se ponía una especie de uniforme negro que consistía en dos partes, Antes de ponérselo Kaoru cubre su pecho con unas vendas negras y se pone el uniforme parecido al que usaba Misao pero a diferencia este era menos tela( sep o sea mostraba mucho, mucho xD) ... cubría sus pechos y era muy apegado a su cuerpo haciendo que este se formara, luego se pone una especie de calzas que le cubría hasta el pie y se pone una falda larga que esta rasgada a los lados que empieza de la cadera( tipo chino ) y para finalizar un listón largo y bien ancho, usado como cinturón luego se pone unas sandalias y las a sujeta con cinta negra, finalmente su pelo, sigue con una coleta alta pero sin cinta para disimular se pone un kimono largo y ancho asi cubriendo todo el uniforme.

Al salir de la habitación se encuentra con la escena que sus 3 amigos derrotaron a los 5 hombres y quitaban sus cuerpos vivos a la calle...

Kaoru: ¿y esto?

Yahiko: ¿que esto ¬¬? limpiamos la casa

Sanosuke: sep - suena su estomago- saben tengo mucha hambre -

Kaoru: - aguantando la risa o rabia- claro, claro..."" claro justo cuando lo necesito ¬¬ ustedes se meten""

Kenshin: ¿Kaoru-dono tiene hambre?

Kaoru: eh... - sin dejar de mirar a Yahiko y Sanosuke sacando a los hombres- no... – lo mira- no

Yahiko: ¿y tu quien eres?

Kaoru: - mira la entrada- pero...

Kenshin: ¿?

Kaoru se asombra a ver a Miwa en la entrada del dojo Kaoru camina tranquilamente donde se encontraba él, Kenshin nota el nerviosismo de la chica

Kaoru: que sucede

Miwa: a empeorado... nos encontraron debemos irnos ahora

Kaoru: que...

Yahiko: ¿? ¬¬ Y este quien se cree...

Continuara…

Capitulo 1: El inicio...

Era de mañana en Tokio no se escuchaba ningún grito solo el canto de los pájaros, tan tranquilo... esperen alguien camina por el pacifico ( por el momento)dojo Kamiya ... La chica de cabellos negros, Kaoru, al parecer amanecía de muy buen humor

Kaoru: - estira- ahhhh que bello día - va a la cocina- vaya Kenshin aun no se despierta - se refregó el ojo- bueno esperare que se despierte no quiero pelear con Yahiko sobre como aparentemente cocino ¬¬

Kaoru empieza a dar vueltas por su dojo y encuentra una carta

Kaoru: ¿? ¿Para quien será? - ve el reverso- ¡¡!!

El rostro de Kaoru mostraba una gran impresión al leer el remitente, su mano empezó a tiritar y un cierto tono de enojo se reflejo en sus ojos pero todo desapareció al sentir que alguien se acercaba, al darse vuelta encontró unos bellos ojos color malva,

Kaoru: k-Kenshin - atónita-

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono ¿se siente bien?

Kaoru: eh... - esconde la carta- Kenshin, me asustaste

Kenshin: o.o, n.n lo siento, no quise asustarla n.n

Kaoru: no te preocupes... sabes Kenshin, Yahiko ya va a despertar y el desayuno debe estar listo asi que iré al mercado

Kenshin: ¿quiere que la acompañe?

Kaoru: no hace falta Kenshin puedo ir sola

Kenshin: ¿segura Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: si iré por mi bolso (cartera. bolso monedero ¬¬ lo que sea u.u)... - corre- "" dios por un momento pensé que era-""

Kenshin: ¡Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru: si que sucede -U " ¬¬ y ahora que quiere u.u ToT nunca me dejan tranquila"- se da vuelta- ¿¿paso algo??

Kenshin: ¿segura que se encuentra bien?

Kaoru: si Kenshin, estoy bien, ¿por que no e de estarlo? ahora iré por mi monedero, iré al mercado y volveré ¿te parece?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono se ve algo atormentada, si quiere yo ire hacer las comprar

Kaoru: pe-

Kenshin: no se preocupe - la lleva dentro de dojo- siéntese y vera que enseguida volveré

Kaoru: esta bien si insistes

Kenshin: n-n -sale del dojo-

Kaoru: - suspira- veamos - saca la carta- pero por que me manda esto ahora

'mi querida y amadísima Kaoru-chan (que cursi o ):

Como estas querida escucha a habido un cambio de planes, ire a Tokio por ti, ya que se a puesto un lugar muy peligroso para una chica como tu, pasare por ti mañana ¿aun vives sola? espero que si, empaca algo liviano, si quieres irte antes estaré en mi casa aun sabes donde queda ¿¿¿verdad???

Bueno puse mis iniciales, no quería sorprenderte desde el mismo instante en que te llego esta carta

Cuídate de los maleantes ¿entendido? ya ningún lugar es seguro...

M.M.'

Kaoru: asi que peligroso...

Yahiko: buenos días fea -.-ZzZ

Kaoru: ¿¡Fea!?¡¡Yahiko te quedaste sin desayuno!!

Yahiko: ¡¡ ¿qué?!! No eres quien para decir eso T-T

Kaoru: si lo soy ¡¡¡soy tu maestra!!! ò.ó

Yahiko: ¡¡¡¡¡una maestra bien fea!!!! O.ó

Kaoru: "ya no quiero pelear…" como digas Yahiko – comienza a irse -

Yahiko: O.O Ka-Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿? que pasa, que quieres ahora - se le cae su carta-

Yahiko: ¿estas enferma?

Kaoru: no es que no tengo ganas de discutir ¬¬ " ¡maldito crió!"- mira el suelo- Kenshin ya vendrá y el desayuno estará listo... - se dirige a la puerta-

Yahiko: ¿a donde vas? ¿No desayunaras?

Kaoru: no, -suspira- dile a Kenshin que talvez no almorzare con ustedes uhm… iré al akabeko adiós - se va-

Yahiko: Kaoru - dice en voz baja- se callo ¿¿ tu carta?? O.O... ¡eh Kaoru!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin ve de lejos a Kaoru pero dirigiéndose a otra dirección tenia una mirada fija y despreocupada de pronto sale Yahiko casi corriendo del dojo

Kenshin: ¡Yahiko!

Yahiko: Kenshin

Kenshin: ¿donde fue Kaoru-dono?

Yahiko: al akabeko

Kenshin: pero si hoy esta cerrado, Tae-dono fue a visitar a unos parientes en Kyoto y fue con Tsubame, vuelven mañana

Yahiko: ¿enserio?

Kenshin: ¿y esa carta?

Yahiko: se le cayo a Kaoru, o como tu dices - en tono sarcástico y casi femenino- Kaoru-dono

Kenshin: ¬¬...

Yahiko: ¡¡¡¡¡leámosla!!!!

Kenshin: eso es invadir privacidad ajena ¬.¬

Yahiko: bueno aquí dice que-

Kenshin: Yahiko… me siento ignorado... u.u

Yahiko: ... Kenshin esto es...

Kenshin: ¿¿ah??

Kaoru caminaba tranquilamente, asi llegando a una casa tipo extranjera toca la puerta y le abre un joven de unos 20 años pelo castaño y unos ojos cafés tan claros que parecían amarillos, estaba vestido con ropa occidental, una chaqueta como la de Aoshi pero a diferencia esta le llegaba a la rodilla y era negra

Kaoru: hola

¿¿??: Hola

Kaoru: asi que... volviste - lo mira preocupada-

??: Por ti...

Kaoru: por que...

¿¿??: Como te dije en mi carta, Tokio - toca su hombro- es un lugar muy peligroso para personas como tú

Kaoru: ¿como yo?

¿¿??: Si, muchos hombres buscan a gente como tu, es decir mujeres claro, para matar o aprovecharse

Kaoru: pero yo me puedo defender so-

¿¿??: - posa su dedo índice en los labios de Kaoru- no, no puedes defenderte sola... talvez ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te defiendes

Kaoru: Miwa...

Miwa: nada de pero, dime te iras con migo ahora mismo o prefieres mañana

Kaoru: nunca...

Miwa: ¿perdón?

Kaoru: quiero esta vida la que tengo actualmente

Miwa: Kaoru debes venir con migo te necesito - acaricia su cara- incluso soy capas de decir que soy tu prometido

Kaoru: eso... - mira el suelo- no es...

Miwa: Kaoru aunque yo también quisiera... no puedes y lo sabes muy bien le prometí a tu padre y lo cumpliré - su mirada se torna peligrosa- mañana a las 8 en punto, por tu bien espero que estés lista y usa tu otro tipo de vestimenta

Kaoru: pero-

Miwa besa a Kaoru y lentamente se separa de ella

Miwa: Nos vemos preciosa - cierra la puerta-

Kaoru: Miwa...- toca sus labios suavemente- "" pero... mis amigos...""

Kenshin y Yahiko leían la carta de Kaoru muy atentos claro esta y sorprendidos pero no mas que Sanosuke que leía silenciosamente

Kenshin: parece que es...

Sanosuke: un viejo amor de Jo-chan

Yahiko y Kenshin: ¡¡AAAA!! o.OU

Sanosuke: ¡hey! que les pasa como si hubieran visto un fantasma

Yahiko: - recobrando compostura- ¡¡¡asi que la fea lo tenia muy bien guardado!!! Jajá, jajá - mira la cara de Kenshin-...

Sanosuke: Kenshin yo que tu me pongo manos a la obra - golpea a Kenshin en la espalda- ¿no crees?

Kenshin: oro... o.o ah que te refieres Sano

De pronto visualizan a una Kaoru despistada y pensativa con una de sus manos en sus labios

Sanosuke: esconde la carta ¡¡¡¡escóndela!!!! - apresura a Yahiko- oh no es demasiado tarde...

Yahiko: eh Kaoru nosotros no quisimos

Kaoru pasa al lado de ellos sin verlos, Kenshin ve una mirada melancólica en sus ojos azules...

Kenshin: ¿Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: "" a si mañana no me queda otra... ¿les debo contar a los chicos?""

Sanosuke: ¿Jo-chan?

Kaoru: …" y si"

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono - se pone frente de ella- ¿esta bien?

Kaoru: - mirando al lado- eh... ¿si?

Sanosuke: ¿¿¿te pasa algo???

Yahiko: - desde la puerta- saben... unos hombres han seguido a Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿a mi?... ¿de-de verdad? – se asoma-

Yahiko: ¿que pasa aquí?

Kaoru cerraba la puerta tranquilamente

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡que demonios pasa!!!

Kaoru: no lo se… me han seguido todo el día…, a deben ser pareientes

Yahiko: pero si el Dr. Genzai nos dijo que tu no tenias familia en ninguna parte

Kaoru: entonces son... ¿unos amigos?

Sanosuke: amigos ¿unos hombres asi? no nacimos ayer Kaoru

Kaoru: entonces son - mira a Kenshin- ¿¿sucede algo??

Kenshin: no es por ser un pervertido pero... lo que se asoma en su kimono no es-

Sanosuke: no para nada ¬¬ no quieres ser pervertido

Kaoru: no - se da cuanta que sus 3 amigos la quedan mirando- es... es...

Pero antes de terminar su frase la puerta empieza a ser golpeada haciendo que Kaoru se asustara...la puerta es derribada salvajemente y unos 5 hombres grandes con katanas entran al dojo

Kaoru: - suspira- vale ¬¬ a la otra rompan la pared

Hombre #1: jajaja te encontramos

Hombre #2: al fin te dignaste asesino

Yahiko: ¡¿se refieren a Kenshin?!

Hombre #5: ¿quien?

Hombre #4: deben referirse a... ¬¬ Battousai

Hombre #3: ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Hombre #1: ya quisieras verdad

Hombre # 4: ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡oye donde se metió !!!!???

Kenshin mira a su alrededor y Kaoru no estaba, había entrado a su habitación, Dentro de la habitación Kaoru se sacaba su kimono y se ponía una especie de uniforme negro que consistía en dos partes, Antes de ponérselo Kaoru cubre su pecho con unas vendas negras y se pone el uniforme parecido al que usaba Misao pero a diferencia este era menos tela( sep o sea mostraba mucho, mucho xD) ... cubría sus pechos y era muy apegado a su cuerpo haciendo que este se formara, luego se pone una especie de calzas que le cubría hasta el pie y se pone una falda larga que esta rasgada a los lados que empieza de la cadera( tipo chino ) y para finalizar un listón largo y bien ancho, usado como cinturón luego se pone unas sandalias y las a sujeta con cinta negra, finalmente su pelo, sigue con una coleta alta pero sin cinta para disimular se pone un kimono largo y ancho asi cubriendo todo el uniforme.

Al salir de la habitación se encuentra con la escena que sus 3 amigos derrotaron a los 5 hombres y quitaban sus cuerpos vivos a la calle...

Kaoru: ¿y esto?

Yahiko: ¿que esto ¬¬? limpiamos la casa

Sanosuke: sep - suena su estomago- saben tengo mucha hambre -

Kaoru: - aguantando la risa o rabia- claro, claro..."" claro justo cuando lo necesito ¬¬ ustedes se meten""

Kenshin: ¿Kaoru-dono tiene hambre?

Kaoru: eh... - sin dejar de mirar a Yahiko y Sanosuke sacando a los hombres- no... – lo mira- no

Yahiko: ¿y tu quien eres?

Kaoru: - mira la entrada- pero...

Kenshin: ¿?

Kaoru se asombra a ver a Miwa en la entrada del dojo Kaoru camina tranquilamente donde se encontraba él, Kenshin nota el nerviosismo de la chica

Kaoru: que sucede

Miwa: a empeorado... nos encontraron debemos irnos ahora

Kaoru: que...

Yahiko: ¿? ¬¬ Y este quien se cree...

Continuara…


	2. Esta es la Verdad

**Cáp. 2: Esta es la verdad**

Todos miraban al joven de la puerta y repentinamente las miradas se volcaron hacia Kaoru quien lo miraba con ojos de resignación y sorpresa...

Kaoru: ¿no puede ser hoy a la noche?

Miwa: vendré a la hora de siempre

Kaoru: esta bien…

Miwa: -hace una pequeña inclinación- buenas tardes – se va-

Kenshin: buenas tardes

Sanosuke: y bien quien era y no digas que era el primo de tu tío de la tía de la abuela del primo de tu padre ¬¬ porque no te creo nada

Yahiko: el primo de tu tío...de la tía...de la abuela del primo de padre...- mira a Sanosuke- eso no tiene concordancia o.o jajaja ¡¡¡pero que tonto!!!

Sanosuke: ahhhh tonto hablo irónicamente Yahiko-chan

Yahiko: ah... ironi- ¡¡OYEME TU A QUIEN LE DICES YAHIKO-CHAN!!! ¡CABEZA DE GALLO!

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡¡YAHIKO-CHAN, YAHIKO-CHAN, YAHIKO-CHAN!!!!

Kaoru: - enfurecida- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡se podrían callar de una maldita vez!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡No puedo escuchar mis pensamientos si ustedes dos están gritando como idiotas!!!!!!

Yahiko y Sanosuke: O.O ¡¡si señora!!

Kenshin: ka-kaoru-dono

Kaoru: ¿ah?

Kenshin: - con una cara seria- ¿ahora si me dirá quienes eran ellos y que es lo que sucede?

Kaoru: Kenshin...-entra a una habitación -

Kenshin: -le sigue-

Kenshin sirve un poco de te...

Kaoru: sabes Kenshin no es necesario que te enteres...-susurra - no quiero que te enteres - le dice en voz alta- no quiero que termines odiándome...

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono nunca la odiaría, además quiero que Kaoru-dono confié en mi, necesito saber que sucede...

Kaoru: Kenshin... talvez la imagen que tienes de mi... se destroce se haga añicos, aun asi...

Kenshin: la escucho sin interrupciones

Kaoru: - cierra los ojos- si asi lo quieres, aun puedes llamarme Kaoru ya que si es mi nombre... ""..."" parte de lo que sabes es que si mi madre murió, cuando yo tenia 5 - 6 años luego de la muerte de mi madre mi padre me llevo a Osaka... ahí conocí a Miwa, el chico que vino hace poco - hace una pausa- Kenshin... yo

Kenshin: por favor continué

Kaoru: - suspira- como te decía, a los 7 años, yo era una profesional en el arte de engañar y en camuflaje como solo era una pequeña nadie sospechaba de mi ... a los pocos días que yo aparecía mis presas morían ... cometí mi primer asesinato a los 8 años, eliminando a todo un grupo, luego a los 9 comencé con los del gobierno y asi sucesivamente hasta que cuando cumplí 16 me mandaron aquí a Tokio de vuelta con mi padre ...fue muy fácil engañar al Dr. genzai, para mi una actriz si puedo engañar a unos pedofilos podía engañar un simple anciano ... luego mi padre murió hice lo posible para que parecía que se había ido a la guerra... me creyó... luego Miwa me aviso que debía irse al occidente asi que me dejaron este caso ... después de un tiempo sentí que la misión estaba abandonada, y como le hice creer a muchos que ese idiota Gohei estaba desprestigiando el dojo de mi padre, pero no, el había me habia descubierto lo empecé a perseguir invente eso de que mi padre le rompió la muñeca y realmente fui yo... luego apareciste tu y le derrotaste fracturándole la otra mano... luego que contrato a Sanosuke ... y huyo... lo busque y lo mate luego tire su cuerpo al rió ... - le muestra su hombro- esta es la marca al grupo que pertenezco, claro para mi actuar ante ustedes como la frágil muchacha que necesita protección, debo decir la verdad fue difícil ya que- - suspira- pero eso acabo porque debo regresar a Osaka con Miwa ... me han descubierto...

Kenshin: perdón... alguna vez debiste ir con pe-

Kaoru: ¿que? ¿Con pedofilos? casi todo el tiempo la primera vez que fui tenía unos 8... - en tono despreocupado- me vestí de niño para que no abusaran de mí pero a ellos les parecía más atractivos los niños que las niñas y pasó lo que debía pasar; además a todos le paso lo mismo...

Kenshin: a ud. La-

Kaoru: ¿que si abusaron de mi? si y no fue solo una vez... para mi ya era costumbre... era rutina - cierra los ojos - la verdad es que siempre debíamos infiltrarnos entre ellos y luego que se dormían los matábamos... dejando el pasado y volviendo al presente... luego nos encontramos con Saito y me asuste mucho el hecho de que me reconociera pero no lo hizo y me fije muy bien... me cerciore

Kenshin: ...

Kaoru: pero lo que viví con ustedes fue de verdad... nunca me había sentido tan aceptada en un lugar... y por eso te doy gracias... - le guiña el ojo- asi que no te preocupes

Kenshin: ¿¿oro?? o.o

Kaoru: eso de las escenitas románticas no era verdad asi que no te preocupes... solo era actuación

Kenshin: y lo de Kyoto...era…

Kaoru: ah bueno eso si era verdad, ¿si llore de verdad? este yo... fue...- lo mira- pero no vamos hablar de eso ¿verdad Kenshin?

Kenshin: gracias por confiar en mi Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: -se para- no hay razón para que me llames -dono ya que no lo soy Kenshin... soy mas bien... una maldita, si con eso basta describirme... aunque faltarían muchos mas insultos para referirse a mi... asi que al menos tratare de TU por favor

Kenshin: por que no contó esto antes Kaoru-dono...

Kaoru: por que temí lo peor

De pronto se escuchan unos gritos de pelea fuera de la habitación eran Yahiko y Sanosuke... quienes peleaban

Kaoru: ...

Sanosuke: ¿¡por que demonios no nos contaste antes!?

Yahiko: ¡yo debía saberlo!

Sanosuke: - patea una piedra- maldición

Kaoru: … lamento decirles-

Sanosuke: Kenshin tiene razón, por que no nos contaste antes no te enojes... pero

Kaoru: "" lo sabia...""

Sanosuke: nos tomara un tiempo asumirlo… ¿no es asi Yahiko?, ahora solo debemos patear el trasero de ese chico que vine en la tarde

Yahiko: claro, asi que realmente eres buena con la espada por que no me enseñas de verdad n.n

Kaoru: por que mi técnica no es la que debes aprender pequeño - le acaricia la cabeza- dale gracias a dios ... - mira a Kenshin- que tienes alguien para protegerte de todas las maldiciones de este mundo Yahiko...- se va a su cuarto-

Yahiko: Kaoru... - mira a Kenshin- ella...

Kenshin: - baja la mirada- …

Sanosuke: ¿se debe ir? ¿Eso intentas decir? pero no la dejaremos ir sola ¡¿verdad?! ¡¡ nOn!!

Yahiko: ¡¡¡claro que no!!! nOn

Kenshin: no lo se talvez deberíamos dejarla, sus instintos, estaban dormidos y ahora están despertando... Kaoru a diferencia mía...

Sanosuke: ¿que quieres decir? ¿Que Kaoru era una asesina en serie?

Yahiko: no lo creo... según yo...

Kenshin: Kaoru mataba por matar no les daban nombres...a mi en cambio me decían mi objetivo...nosotros peleábamos porque creímos que unas cuantas muertes arreglarían el futuro de Japón... pero no era asi...

Sanosuke: ¡detente! haber déjame tratar de entender

Yahiko: ¬¬ lo dudo...

Sanosuke: -Toma a Yahiko del gi y lo saca volando- bueno como decía... Kaoru la dulce e inocente mujer aparentemente ¡¿es una asesina despiadada que no tiene compasión por nadie...?!

Kenshin: yo no diría eso... no usaría esos términos

Sanosuke: ¡por favor Kenshin! ¡¡¡Digamos las cosas como son!!! Además - lo apunta- ¿¡¿¡me vas a decir que todo ese grupito seguían los pasos de Battousai el Destajador y para peor ellos mataban por que les complacía?!?!?! ¡¡¡Que dementes!!! o.ó

Kenshin: sano, nadie seguiría los pasos de-

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡PERO LO HICIERON!!! Y debemos convencer a Kaoru para que no se marche...

Yahiko: ahhhh... por fin iré a ver a Kaoru para que cocine ¬¬ - sonríe- talvez de como cocina también mintió ¡¡¡¡talvez cocina excelente!!!! ¬¬ creo...

Yahiko entra a la habitación de Kaoru y ve el kimono que llevaba puesto hace unos segundos en el suelo y una carta,

Yahiko: ¡¡¡Kaoru no esta!!!

Kenshin: ¿qué?

Sanosuke: dame eso ¿una carta?

Veamos...

--

Queridos amigos...

Por favor perdónenme yo sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero me debo ir como lo hizo una vez Kenshin para cuidarnos de no meternos en un lío yo lo hago ahora pero con la diferencia que yo les digo ¡¡¡ no se les ocurra seguirme!!! talvez ... se enteren de muchas mas verdades de la que no quise contar en este momento ... si me odian háganlo y olvídense de mi... y de todo lo vivido por que talvez cuando los vea nuevamente no seré nada de lo que conocieron ... talvez dirán ' como es posible que la dulce e inocente Kaoru haya masacrado y/o matado gente' les respondo con un; las apariencias engañan y esta es la verdad, mi verdad; como Kenshin enfrentaba su pasado ... y no los dijo ... yo muy dentro de mi me decía ¿ por que no puedo hacer eso yo ? ¿por que soy tan cobarde y me oculto en una risa? o lo que es peor porque deje que varios de mis amigos se enfrentaran a enemigos que estuvieron apunto de matarlos si yo podía ahorrarles toda esa sangre esparcida, todo ese dolor ... por que si ... por que aunque no me crean los quería ver sufrir si , pero no para mal, para que entendieran que la vida no es solo en el caso de Sanosuke, beber sake, jugar y apostar o en el caso de Yahiko decir soy el mejor espadachín del Japón por que ¡de los sueños y las risas no se vive ! tan solo les podría decir a Yahiko que aun eres joven ... que si quieres ser alguien en esta vida y quieres seguir vivo pelea... talvez suene fría pero asi es no hay que adornarlos con lindas palabras como lo hace Kenshin.

Una mujer como yo, una desgraciada que el cielo le a escupido en la cara no puede amar por que no lo merece... gracias a ustedes pude vivir una vida que no era mía... y la entregue... Kenshin te digo una ultima cosa por favor perdóname el hecho de que te hallas enfrentado a enemigos sintiendo que debías protegerme lo siento rotundamente... cuídense... y si me buscan o me siguen les digo, van sobre su propio riesgo.

Atte. Alguien que ya no tiene nombre

Sanosuke: esto es...

Kenshin: ¿?

Sanosuke: como cuando te fuiste a Kyoto pero con la diferencia que ella nos aviso y dejo una carta diciéndonos a todos no como tu que te despediste solo de ella ¡¡bastardo maldito vagabundo!!

Yahiko: y que haremos

Sanosuke: 'haremos' me suena a muchos, por otra parte Kenshin y yo iremos por Kaoru

Yahiko: ¡¡¡por que!!!

Sanosuke: porque-

Kenshin: si Kaoru no miente en su carta dice que conocerás a una verdadera asesina como en la era Tokugawa... veras a la gente morir fríamente y yo no soportaría que tu inocente mente vea esas imágenes a tan corta edad Yahiko por favor no seas testarudo y quédate es por tu bien...

Yahiko: ajam y bien entonces ¿¡Con quien me quedo!?

Sanosuke: ¡con Megumi! D o - sonriendo pervertidamente- con Tsubame

Yahiko: Ò///Ó ¡¡Cállate!!

Miwa: Kaoru...

Kaoru: aquí estoy

La cara y los ojos de Kaoru habían cambiado sus rasgos y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción si fuera cierto que las miradas matan Miwa estaría muerto, la voz de Kaoru se escuchaba seria, sin sentir miedo nada parecía una piedra

Miwa: - la ve de abajo hacia arriba, viendo su vestimenta- al parecer mi querida amiga despertó que bien

Kaoru: ¿cuantos quedan? - pasando a su lado sin verlo-

Miwa: yo diría que unos 5 contándonos pero para nuestro favor quedaron los mejores

Kaoru: claro por que si no lo fuera no estarían vivos ¿no lo crees?

Miwa: ja-ja-ja ¬¬ tan simpática como siempre

Kaoru: ¿no ahí nuevas ordenes?

Miwa: no, el jefe aun no dice nada además los otros están por llegar

Kaoru: ¿sabes quienes fueron lo que sobrevivieron?

Miwa: si - saca una libreta- al parecer son Scar, Loto, Shinji

Kaoru: "" realmente los mejores ""

Miwa: contándonos estamos lo cincos - la mira- los otros...

Kaoru: los otros no importan si no sobrevivieron no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para seguir...

De repente Miwa y Kaoru estas rodeados de sus colegas, Loto tenia la misma vestimenta que Kaoru y los otros dos la misma a la de Miwa

Kaoru: silencio - mira hacia un árbol- un espía

Scar: yo me encargo - tira una cuerda y un bulto no muy pesado cae-

Kaoru: "" Misao...""

Misao: - sorprendida y estado de shock- Ka-

Kaoru: yo me hago cargo de ella no se preocupen

Miwa: seguro es una oniwabanshu - saca su libreta- su nombre es Misao Makimashi 16 años y aunque no lo parezca a su corta edad es líder de los oniwabanshu, bueno ella se autoproclamo líder, eso es ella en resumen si quieren les cuento todo sobre ella

Kaoru: no hace falta - le amarra las muñecas- yo me encargo - los mira- esperen aquí

Loto: date prisa el jefe llega en unos instantes

Kaoru afirma con la cabeza y se lleva a Misao lejos de ahí, lejos de donde estaban todos...

Misao: que demonios Kaoru tu-

Kaoru: ¡shh! cállate

Misao: Kaoru tu mirada a cambiado... ¿que haces con ellos?

Kaoru: que te calles - le desamarra las muñecas- que escúchate

Misao: como es posible ¡¡¡Kaoru!!! Como tú-

Kaoru: ¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ESCUCHASTE!!!

Misao: - se asombra y lagrimas se asoman a sus ojos- como es posible Kaoru tu miembro de-

Kaoru: Misao escucha no le dirás a nadie que me viste, te dejare ir con vida solo con esa condición - saca una daga y se la acerca al cuello-¿sientes el frió?

Misao: s-si

Kaoru: bien no quiero que esta daga atraviese tu piel y luego llegue a tu corazón dándote la muerte

Misao: ka-Kaoru, ¿y Hi-Himura?

Kaoru: escucha - le acerca más la daga- ni una sola palabra a Aoshi escuchaste...

Misao: ...

Kaoru: ¡¡Responde!!

Misao: ¡si!

Kaoru: bien - guarda la daga- nos veremos - se pierde en la oscuridad-

Llegando donde están todos

Kaoru: no será un problema... ¿y?

Loto: ya vino y se fue, - le da un sobre azul oscuro- tu victima

Kaoru: - abre el sobre-

''Cho''

Kaoru: "" es una broma ¿no? "" ¿Cho? desde cuando nos dan victimas

Loto: desde que los tiempos han cambiado y no podemos andar matando con libertad como antes, además el jefe quiere ver muerto a todos estos tipos

Shinji: -sonriendo- ja, ja bueno creo que nos encontramos en Osaka mañana

Miwa: somos cincos que dos de los hombres valla con una de las mujeres

-Loto, Shinji y Scar

Shinji: n.n

Scar: c u.u -suspira-

Loto: pues vamos ¿no? - se van-

Miwa: y yo contigo

Kaoru: siempre es lo mismo - se pone un kimono encima del uniforme- ¿por que no te vistes de samurai?

Miwa: para que me vea muy apuesto con esto... – pose sexy-

Kaoru: vamos por nuestras presas mejor u ú

Miwa: claro... u.u

Continuara…


	3. La lluvia de Sangre

Cáp. 3: "La lluvia de Sangre"

En otra parte muy lejos de donde se encontraba Kaoru, estaba Kenshin y Sanosuke quienes se dirigían a Kyoto, En busca de Misao o Aoshi para saber si sabían algo

Sanosuke: ah... ya me se este trayecto... ¬¬ no podíamos tomar un barco no teníamos que venir a pie

Kenshin: debemos ser cautelosos

Sanosuke: que ¿con quien? no creerás que Kaoru nos ataque ¿o si?

Kenshin: si, lo creo...

Sanosuke: bueno como sea, oye

Kenshin¿que?

Sanosuke: esa no es la comadreja ¿que hace aquí?

Kenshin¿Misao?

Misao: "" Kaoru... "" ¿eh? -Mira a Kenshin- ¡Himura!

Kenshin¿que haces aquí tan lejos del aoiya?

Misao: Ka-Kaoru - comienza a llorar- BUAAAAAAAAAA

Sanosuke¿¡¿¡¿Viste a Jo-chan?!?!?!

Misao: si, pero no era la misma ¿que le sucedió? como es posible que ella... sea miembro de las Águilas Negras...

Kenshin¿Águilas Negras?

Misao: pero los conocen mas como A.N...

Sanosuke¿¡donde los viste!?

Misao: como hace unas 5 horas...

Sanosuke: si nos apresuramos los alcanzaremos

Misao: lo dudo

Kenshin: Misao tiene razón, ellos son profesionales en el disfraz además no registraremos a cada civil que parezca sospechoso

Misao: escuche que se dirigen a... Osaka

Sanosuke: Mm...

Misao: además píenselo no creo que anden todos juntos, creo que se dividirán en parejas... pero lo que pude ver fue que eran 5 contando a Kaoru, no puedo creer que Kaoru sea una asesina... - mira a Kenshin- tengo miedo

Kenshin: porque dices eso Misao

Misao: prénsalo Himura, tú cuando eras Battousai, no hubieras matado a la gente que querías

Kenshin: "Tomoe..." no ¿por que?

Misao: pues en el caso de Kaoru, ella estaba dispuesta a matarme

Kenshin: pero no lo hizo

Misao: Himura...

Kenshin: eso significa que... aun ella

Sanosuke: bueno y si le hacen un lavado de cerebro estamos perdidos...

Misao: Himura, cuando Kaoru me dejo, la seguí nuevamente... esta vez no se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero, vi que le pasaron un sobre azul... y estaba el nombre de Cho

Kenshin: si eso es verdad, mataran a Cho

Sanosuke: pues démonos prisa

Misao: las Águilas Negras actúan de noche, esperemos en el Aoiya

Sanosuke: creo que la comadreja tiene razón

Kenshin: Sano

Sanosuke¿que?

Kenshin: no la trates asi n.nU

Misao: ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡cabeza de gallo!!!!¡¡¡¡Cabeza de gallo¡Cabeza de gallo!

Sanosuke¡¡¡comadreja, comadreja, comadreja!!!

Kenshin: basta por favor

Miwa: realmente eres muy diferente

Kaoru¿ah? a que te refieres

Miwa: no te hagas la tonta por que ese papel si que no te viene

Kaoru: .

Miwa: cuando te vistes asi, no pareces un demonio Kaoru y detrás de esa sonrisa cualquiera puede pensar que - sigue caminando- tienes un pasado muy puro

Kaoru: ya te lo dije, mi padre me enseño a actuar en cualquier circunstancia... y debo hacerlo además las apariencias engañan cuantas veces te lo e dicho, claro esta hasta el demonio se viste de ángel, atacaremos al anochecer...

Miwa: lo entiendo bueno llegamos a Kyoto -pasan al frente del Aoiya- mira Kaoru- susurra- la base secreta de los oniwabanshu

Kaoru: lo se... - siente una presencia- camina mas rápido pero normal

Miwa¿por que?

Kaoru: alguien nos observa y creeme será mejor salir de aquí, Cho esta en Kyoto en una misión que lo envió Saito será mucho mas fácil atacarlo desprevenido y sin ruido

Miwa: quien lo ara tu o yo

Kaoru: yo lo are, tu cuando lo haces, haces mucho ruido ahí que disimular luego nos iremos... además Cho me conoce no sospechara de mi

Miwa: excelente trabajito

Kaoru: -mira hacia atrás- aléjate de mi

Miwa¿por que? ¬¬ U

Kaoru: hace que caminabas a mi lado por caminar hazlo

Miwa: bueno - sigue de largo-

Kaoru: - camina al aoiya- Aoshi-sama

Aoshi: Kaoru ¿que haces aquí y Himura?

Kaoru: vendrá en un momento, Aoshi-sama le puedo preguntar algo

Aoshi: dime

Kaoru¿ud. sabe donde esta trabajando Cho y donde estará esta noche?

Aoshi¿por que sucede algo?

Kaoru: no - se abanica con la mano- es que Saito me dijo que debía darle un recado urgente

Aoshi¿Saito confiando en ti? me parece muy raro talvez deba acompañarte

Kaoru: no, no se preocupe Kenshin ira con migo aunque si tiene razón es muy raro, lo se pero sabe donde estará, ya sabe que Saito es muy raro - ríe-

Aoshi: si Himura va con tigo, esta cerca de un templo, en la noche también estará ahí hasta mañana como alrededor de las 3 se marchara

Kaoru: - hace una reverencia- muchas gracias Aoshi-sama - ve a Kenshin de lo lejos- si ve a Kenshin dígale que pronto lo veré adiós

Aoshi: adiós

Kaoru: "" listo... esto fue de gran ayuda... me debo apresurar se acerca Kenshin, Sanosuke y Misao talvez ya les dijo lo que escucho bueno no es de mucha relevancia... ""

Misao: Aoshi-sama!!!

Aoshi: que sucede?

Misao: con la que hablaba hace un rato no era Kaoru?

Aoshi: Himura, Kaoru dijo que pronto se verán, debes ir rápido ya que cho puede estar tramando algo

Kenshin: ...

Misao¿¡le dijo donde estaba Cho?!

Sanosuke: ..U

Kenshin: entremos debemos contarte todo...

Kaoru caminaba tranquilamente y se vuelve a juntar con Miwa

Kaoru: anota esto Cho, templo toda la noche y mañana hasta las 3 ... es todo lo que necesitábamos

Miwa: nunca pensé que conocías a Aoshi Shinomori

Kaoru: es una muy larga historia y no tengo ganas de contarte asi que vamos a una posada, hasta la noche

Miwa: esta bien

Kaoru: además sorprender a Cho será muy fácil

Miwa: no pensaste en que Battousai-

Kaoru: su nombre es Kenshin Himura - bruscamente-

Miwa: perdón, bueno no crees que Himura se entere de esto y intervenga

Kaoru: ahí es donde entras tu, mientras yo cumplo el trabajo tu los distraes, en otras palabras serás señuelo

Miwa: bien pensado...

Kaoru: claro

Aoshi: asi que Kaoru no era lo que esperábamos

Misao: no, no lo era

Aoshi: pero porque querrán matar a Cho, ¬¬ no sirve de nada

Kenshin: Cho sabe algo, y si el sabe algo-...

Sanosuke¡ese maldito lobo también¿¡Debemos cuidar al maldito cabeza de escoba?!

Misao¡cállate!

Sanosuke: T.T

Misao¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA xD!!!

Kenshin: debemos encontrar a Cho antes

Misao: creo que es tarde

Sanosuke¿por...?

Misao: esta anocheciendo...

Kenshin: vamos rápido

Aoshi: me comunicare con los otros oniwabanshu a avisarles que las Águilas Negras han vuelto

Kenshin: por que...

Misao: por que, si no lo advertimos comenzara una lluvia de sangre como en la era Edo.

Kaoru¿listo?

Miwa: si - salta y se va-

Kaoru¡¡Cho!!

Cho¿? - mira a Kaoru- señorita Kamiya que hace por aquí

Kaoru: oh no nada solo necesito hablar con tigo - se prepara- "" unos 5 segundos mas y listo""

Cho: digame...

Kaoru: es tan solo - se acerca a él- que...

Antes de que cho reaccionara Kaoru le entierra la daga en la cabeza y tajando hasta el cuello haciendo que este muera rápidamente, de pronto comienza a llover y la sangre se mezcla con el agua por otra parte Miwa atendía a unos invitados no deseados

Miwa: buenas tardes Himura - hace una reverencia-

Kenshin: donde esta Kaoru

Kaoru: ella esta ocupa en este momento...

Sanosuke¡¡donde esta!!

Miwa: -saca su libreta- señor Sagara por favor no se impaciente

Misao: maldito bastardo

Miwa: no, no una pequeña como tú no debe hablar asi, o perdón el auto proclamado líder de los oniwabanshu- hace reverencia- no quise ser descortés

//Se escucha un silbido

Miwa: mi señal bueno adiós caballeros y señorita - salta y se va-

Kenshin: cho... ¡vamos!

Kenshin y los demás corren pero encuentran una escena horrible el cuerpo de Cho yacía inerte en el suelo con su frente nesgada hasta su cuello, su expresión era normal, era evidente que lo atacaron sin previo aviso, la sangre se mezclaba con el agua haciendo que esta que esparciera por todo el contorno, Misao estaba horrorizada al igual que Sanosuke ¿podía ser que Kaoru había hecho esto?

Misao: dios...mío

Sanosuke: - en estado de shock- nunca vi tal horrenda imagen

Kenshin: Misao infórmale a Aoshi, que las Águilas Negras, han comenzado... 


	4. ¡Peligro en Osaka!

**Cáp. 4: Peligro en Osaka**

Lejos del Lugar...

Miwa: Kaoru tu kimono, cambiate

Kaoru: maldita sea

Miwa: no maldigas no es correcto en una "señorita"

Kaoru: yo no veo ninguna ¿y tú?

Miwa: claro nunca vez nada - se detiene- mierda

Kaoru: ¿que?

Miwa: policías vamos cambiemos rumbo

Kaoru: por la izquierda

Miwa: por la derecha

Kaoru: o ó

Miwa: o ó

Kaoru: dije izquierda...

Miwa: y yo dije derecha n.n

Kaoru: ¡¡muevete!!

Miwa: --U siempre es lo mismo ¡debemos ir a Osaka!

Kaoru: ¡¡pero vivos!! ¡Idiota!

Miwa: cambiate el kimono y pasemos a su lado, hagamos lo de siempre

Kaoru: - se cambia- ¿listo?

Miwa: siempre

Mientras tanto los policías vigilaban, de la nada ven asomarse a una pareja

Policía #1: quienes son ustedes - los apunta con un arma-

Miwa: perdón lo que sucede - muestra a Kaoru- es que perdimos el tren para Osaka y debemos caminar…nuestro padre esta muy enfermo...

Policía #2: déjame ver a la niña - levanta su rostro- se ven debiluchos, no pasara nada

Kaoru: - reverencia- gra-gracias

Policía #3: pasen rápido

Miwa: ""pan comido xD""

En el aoiya, Misao aun estaba shockeada por la escena presenciada con anterioridad, Kenshin actuaba como si ya lo hubiera visto; en eso entra Aoshi

Aoshi: - mira a Misao- ¿que sucede?

Kenshin: llegamos tarde...

Sanosuke: ¿averiguaste algo?

Aoshi: Misao tenia razón se dirigen a Osaka, al parecer hay civiles enemigos de las A.N.

Sanosuke: ¿como dices?

Aoshi: si esas dos fuerzas se enfrentan, correrá mucha sangre Battousai

Kenshin: y será pero que lo que vimos hace poco

Misao: ka-Kaoru hizo eso - mirada perdida- ella lo hizo...

Aoshi: otra noticia, al parecer Kaoru no era su nombre...

Kenshin: ¿como dices?

Aoshi: su nombre es Yoko...

Kenshin: Yoko...

Sanosuke: ese nombre... lo e escuchado antes - piensa- Mm...déjenme pensar

Misao: - levantando su rostro y con mucha duda- ¿tu piensas? O.o

Sanosuke: o ó valla la comadreja salio del transe

Misao: al menos yo pienso – dice embozando una sonrisa-

Sanosuke: ¡eso es! hace mucho tiempo escuche a unos hombres hablar de una tal Yoko, estaba con Kaoru, decían que estaba cerca que debían cuidarse que tal magnitud de frialdad no se veía hace mucho tiempo desde que desapareció hitokiri Battousai y eso, al día siguiente los encontraron muertos, también el hombre que me contrato para atacar a Kenshin me dijo después que matara a aquella niña que estaba con él no dije nada - se recuesta- si lo hubiera dicho estaría muerto B)

Kenshin: ""Kaoru...""

De pronto entra una Paloma mensajera por la ventana acercándose a Aoshi

Aoshi: me llego noticias, - toma el mensaje de la paloma- vieron a Kaoru acompañada de alguien dirigiéndose a Osaka

Misao: ¿y que hacemos aquí parados como idiotas?

Kenshin: nada... - toma su espada- pues en marcha

Misao y Sanosuke: ¡¡¡¡SIIII!!!!

Aoshi: ""..."" yo iré

Misao: ¿enserio Aoshi-sama?? "" ¡¡¡¡si, si Aoshi-sama ira con migo, que emoción me desmayare ahhhh n///n!!!!""

Sanosuke: Misao o.ó estas babeando

Misao: n¬n babear ah... lo siento n.n

Aoshi: ¿pues en marcha no?

Kenshin: vamos

4 horas después... Camino a Osaka...

Miwa: alguien viene

Kaoru: son 2... Shinji y Scar

Miwa: ¿segura?

kaoru: ¬¬ ¿¿insinuas que me equivoco??

Miwa: pues yo solo digo que...

Shinji: que tal...

Scar: ...

Kaoru: ¿que hacen aquí?

Scar: nuevos blancos, sus nombres son-

Kaoru: dilo rápido

Scar: Sagara Sanosuke, Makimashi Misao, Shinommori Aoshi, Himura Kenshin, conocido mas por Battousai

Shinji: descubrimos una paloma de los oniwabanshuu la interceptamos... por cierto - se dirige a Kaoru- saben tu verdadero nombre

Miwa: esto será imposible... - mira a Kaoru- ¿no Yoko?

Kaoru: difícil pero no imposible - se dirige a Scar- dile al jefe que lo veré en Osaka y que no se preocupe, serán capturados y entregados ... y por mi nombre... no se preocupen no vivirán para contarlo

Scar: apresúrense

Kaoru: no quiero, ¬¬ quiero caminar

Shinji: ¡¡solo están a 30 minutos de Osaka!!! n.´n

Kaoru: este bien apresurémonos entonces

Desaparecen...

Sanosuke: ¿falta mucho? ... x.X

Kenshin: jaja no si seguimos caminando llegaremos al amanecer

Misao: si, ¡¡¡vamos cabeza de gallo tu puedes!!!

Sanosuke: valla... si tú lo dices ¬¬U…

Aoshi: - saca un reloj de bolsillo- creo que unos 10 minutos llegaremos

Sanosuke: ¡¿desde cuando tienes reloj?!

Aoshi: desde que la peque- - mira a Misao- desde que Misao me lo dio

Misao: n//n ¡si fui yo!

Rato después llegaron sanos y a salvo a Osaka, buscando un lugar para poder dormir, mas ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño

En la base de A.N

Kaoru: me iré a acostar

Miwa: pero-

Kaoru: estoy muy cansada - se va- buenas noches

Dentro de la habitación...

Kaoru: "" no recordaba que tan sola me siento sin Kenshin ni Yahiko... ahora los debo atacar, ¿que seria peor traicionar a mis amigos o traicionar a mi equipo? ... matar para sobrevivir o matarme para dejar vivir; la traición es la muerte en las Águilas Negras...pero estaría muerta en vida si matos a Kenshin... y si peleo con él... ahora que me doy cuenta, hace mucho desee pelear con Kenshin , no lo hacia por que ... ¿por miedo de perder? no ... sabia que mis posibilidades eran iguales a las de ganar ... pero ¿por que no pelee con él? talvez por que es mi amigo, pero ahora si es definitivo, debo pelear... yo me encargare de Kenshin ... ellos son 4 nosotros 5 ... talvez no deba ... no alcanzaran a llegar deben enfrentarse los mejores de A.N , Misao con sus habilidades de ninja al igual que Aoshi deberán enfrentarse a Loto, Scar, Sanosuke deberá enfrentarse a Shinji y Kenshin con Miwa , lo probable es que Aoshi y kenshin sobrevivan, no de Kenshin no hay duda de que sobreviva al igual que Aoshi... ojala fuera Aoshi...¡no! esto es cosa de vida y muerte si debo enfrentarme a Kenshin…" – se levanta y se dirige a sus espadas- lo matare.


	5. El sobre

**Cáp.5: " El sobre..."**

Dos horas después...

Misao: disculpe Aoshi-sama

Aoshi: ¿?

Misao: por si no se dan cuenta - mira los tres- ya es de noche y ahhhh -.- ZzZ estoy agotada

Kenshin: ...es que

Sanosuke: nosotros no trajimos dinero ..U

Kenshin: n.n

Misao: - dormitando- yo si - saca una bolsita- esto alcanzara - se duerme ZzZzZzZz...

Aoshi: - toma la bolsita y a Misao- pues vamos a una posada y pedimos 3 habitaciones

Sanosuke: ¿¿¿3??? ¡¿Por que?!

Aoshi: una para Misao "" ¬¬ "" una para mi y una para ustedes dos

Sanosuke: ¡hey! ¡Como eso!

Kenshin: a mi me da igual n.n

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡a mi no!!!

Kenshin: ya basta no pelees a estas horas - apunta una posada- quedémonos ahí

Aoshi: si - sin prestar atención a Sanosuke- vamos

Entrando a la posada piden tres habitación, luego Aoshi lleva a Misao a su habitación y le recuesta en un futon luego de esto se dirige a su habitación, mientras tanto Sanosuke al acostarse se queda dormido profundamente, por su parte Kenshin al ver por la ventana aprecia el bello paisaje que había afuera, por esto decide caminar y despejar un poco su mente

Miwa: los encontramos

Loto: están en una posada

Shinji: ¿si, en cual de todas? n.nU

Loto: u/ú... en la posada Luciérnaga

Scar: Yoko, llevales las cartas

Kaoru: por que yo...

Scar: por que... el jefe lo dijo

Miwa: no, es mentira

Shinji: vamos no hagas problemas, ve

Kaoru: u.ú esta bien

Mientras avanzaba por el bello jardín, apreciando cada flor, viendo el pequeño lago que tenia con peces, de pronto una luz tenue alumbro una de las hojas, al fijarse bien y al acercarse vio claramente que era una luciérnaga poco a poco una tras otra comenzaron a prenderse, rápidamente la nostalgia invade al samurai, recordando a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de la nada escucho una rama romperse

Kenshin: ¿quien anda ahí? - se prepara-

Kaoru: - aparece al otro lado del lago- faltaba yo ¿no?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono

Kaoru: ya te dije que no soy nada una señorita- mira las luciérnagas- es igual cuando te fuiste - agacha la mirada- acepto que esta vez... no te vas tu, si no yo...

kenshin: kaoru-do- perdon Kaoru, ¿a que vino?

Kaoru: - le extiende unas cartas de colores, roja, celeste, azul, y rosa...- la roja es de sano, celeste Misao, la azul es de Aoshi-sama y la ultima... te corresponde a ti Kenshin

Kenshin: - se acerca- ya veo

Kaoru: ¿que haces? – Viendo que el colorin se acercaba a ella- ya, no te acerques mas

Kenshin: Kaoru ud. todavía no me dice si, la escena que lloro por mi era actuación

Kaoru: no te me acerques mas, o te atacare

Kenshin: no anda con su kimono, ¿es el uniforme? ¿No cree que sea un poco llamativo?

Kaoru: debemos estar livianos para cualquier batalla... - se aleja- Kenshin las carta - se las tira a los pies-

Kenshin: ¿? - las recoge y las guarda- ¿a eso vino?

Kaoru: ya te dije que si,

Kenshin: Kaoru yo si...

Kaoru: ¿tu que?

Kenshin: yo si acepto que sea una miembro de A.N., acepte que se fuera, acepte casi todo

Kaoru: que cosa ¿que debamos combatir?

Kenshin: no, no es eso...

Kaoru: ¿que cosa?

Kenshin: que yo creí que usted sentía algo por mi, pero era actuación, creí que sentía algo por mi como-

Kaoru: kenshin... sobre eso...

Kenshin: ¿?

Kaoru: - agacha su cabeza- ... se lo que sientes por mi... pero... yo...

Kenshin: ""..."" que... o//o

Kaoru: - lo mira fríamente- tendrás que olvidarte de esos sentimientos, ya que yo no sobreviví amando, sobreviví peleando... realmente quise olvidarme de mi pasado, pero sabia que, como el tuyo, el mío estaba presente - se acerca a él- piensa que esta es la despedida de Kaoru, y la bienvenida de Yoko

Kenshin: ""...""

Kenshin estaba muy decepcionado por lo que le decía Kaoru, mejor dicho Yoko, por lo que no que cada palabra que decía la chica de cabellos negros se acercaba cada vez mas a él, hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron

Yoko: - susurra- esto es de Kaoru para ti, ya que no la veras nunca más

Kenshin al levantar su cabeza recibe un beso de Kaoru, quien le sostenía la mejilla ocultando su cicatriz, poco la oji-azul deja a Kenshin quien por cierto estaba sorprendido

Yoko: -susurra- no pido que me perdones al contrario como ya dije ódiame y olvida a Kaoru, Kenshin... y si, la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, Kenshin llore de verdad por tu adiós...pero... yo no puedo amar- camina hacia atrás y salta al tejado- adiós, la próxima ves que te vea será en la batalla si es que vives...

Kenshin: ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru: mi nombre es Yoko, Himura nos veremos al atardecer en la mansión de Osaka en el bosque los esperamos... - se va-

Kenshin: para mí siempre será Kaoru Kamiya...


	6. Primeras Batallas

**Cáp. 6: " Las primeras batallas, Miwa, Loto, Shinji y**** Scar****"**

Ya era de atardecer Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke y Misao estaban listos para la batallas estaban preparados para todo, antes de entrar a la mansión de Osaka Kenshin les pasa los sobres

Sanosuke: ¿? ¿Shinji? sobre rojo

Misao: Loto, sobre celeste

Aoshi: Scar, azul

Kenshin: y a mí me toco Miwa... rosada

Sanosuke: ¿pues están preparados?

Todos: si

Al abrir la gran puerta se encuentran con 4 puertas cada una correspondía a un color, al mismo del sobre, los cuatros se dirigieron a la puerta que correspondía, Misao entra a una habitación muy bien cuidada y en el medio había una mujer al parecer unos 2 años mas grande que ella, de pelo azul, ojos rojos y de rasgos finos estaba con un kimono puesto, era celeste y tenia bordada una flor de Loto

Loto: bienvenida a mi habitación

Misao: ... ¿una mujer?

Loto: no creías que era un hombre, seria una injusticia

Misao: necesito que me aclares algo antes por favor...

Loto: rápido

Misao: Kaoru... es decir Yoko...ella...

Loto: ¿ha?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de a la que debía entrar Sanosuke era una sala de estudio y sentado estaba un joven más o menos de la misma edad pelo castaño vestido tipo oriental

Shinji: lo estaba esperando señor Sagara

Sanosuke: -... es decir ùú en guardia

Shinji: ¿por que le hice algo?

Sanosuke: ¡no soporto a la gente hipócrita!

Shinji: me esta diciendo hipócrita - se enoja- ¿¡como se atrave!?

Sanosuke: no soporto que manipulen a jóvenes inocentes como a Kaoru!!!!!

Shinji: a...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra habitación estaba Aoshi, era un pedazo de habitación desolado sin nada, era frió y desolado en el medio estaba un hombre musculoso y con muchas cicatrices

Scar: por fin se dignaron a aparecer... no creí que fueran capaces a dar la cara

Aoshi: - saca sus kodachis- vamos hablas demaciado espero que seas tan bueno peleando como lo eres hablando

Scar: insolente - ríe- esto será muy divertido...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin al entrar a la habitación, visualiza al hombre que había visitado a Yoko (Kaoru), y se da cuenta que entra a una biblioteca había un escritorio y estaba sentado Miwa y al parecer estaba escribiendo

Miwa: oh - lo mira- señor Himura lo estaba esperando, como prefiere que le diga, Kenshin o tal vez Himura - lo mira desafiante- o Hitokiri Battousai miembro de los Ishin shishi, su edad es de 28 años su nombre verdadero es Shinta su estilo es el Hiten mitsurugi Ryu, con el maestro ICO

Kenshin: ¿Kaoru te dijo eso?

Miwa: oh no, no no me quiso dar ningún dato, asi que busque por mi parte bueno eso no tiene importancia - saca su espada- pues morirá aquí

Kenshin: ... no quiero pelear solo déjame ver a Kaoru...

Miwa: a Yoko? no, no usted no entiende este juego, si alguno de ustedes 4 nos gana peleara con Yoko, pero si todos sobreviven, aunque lo dudo, los 4 la enfrentaran -, y usted señor Himura me debe derrotar a mi

Kenshin: por que Kaoru no batallo ahora

Miwa: por que el jefe desea eso además... no se molestara con insecto tan insignificantes como ustedes

Kenshin: en guardia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde se encontraba Misao...

Misao: ella, "" pero que estas haciendo O.OU ""

Loto: í.ì ¿ha?

Misao: ¡en guardia!

Loto: ¡bien dicho! - se saca el kimono- ¿lista pequeña?

Misao: ¡¡¡¡cállate anciana!!!! . ¡¡A mí nadie me dice pequeña!!

Loto: ¡¡¡como que anciana que te crees al menos no soy una CHIQUILLA!!!

Misao: ¡¡¡¡prefiero ser joven!!!! ¡¡¡¡Anciana!!!! O

Loto: ¡me las pagaras!

Misao y loto empiezan a combatir, Misao la atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo, pero loto solo la esquivaba asi acorralándola, Luego Misao saca una de sus armas y la ataca haciendo que la mayoría de estas le llegaran a Loto, pero esta da un salto y cae detrás de Misao enterrándole una de sus espadas en su espalda y se la entierra aun mas

Loto: ves pequeña eres muy poco para mi, no debes pelear con Yoko...

Misao: "" Kaoru"" yo - le pega un codazo en la cara- no quiero pelear con ella - le da una patada- ¡¡¡¡quiero ayudarla!!!!

Loto:¡¡¡mocosa estupida!!!

Misao luego de apartarse de Loto se saca la espada y la tira al suelo, ambas estaban agotadas, Loto saca una flecha corre donde Misao pero esta lo esquiva luego rápidamente se pone frente ella y se la entierra en el brazo, Misao empieza a darle golpes rápidamente lanzándola contra la pared, rompiéndole una pierna y un brazo

Loto: ¡¡¡COF, COF, COF!!! COF, COF - agitada- niña estupida vas a morir

Misao: ya no te puedes mover,

Loto: matame entonces que esperas

Misao: yo no quiero asesinarte no quiero ser como tu una asesina, no quiero tomar tu miserable vida... no puedo creerlo... como pudiste ser asi

Loto: la vida nos hizo asi!!! ¡Que sabes tu mocosa lo que es la vida! ¡Ni tu ni nadie sabe lo que nosotros sufrimos cuando éramos pequeños, cuando éramos unos niños yo era huérfana!! No me quedo otra que matar para que no me mataran

Misao: aun asi... preferiría morir antes de quitarle la vida a las personas... - se cae- mi cuerpo, no lo puedo mover

Loto: en aquella flecha ahí un paralizante no podrás ir donde Yoko..., es muy fuerte no te moverás en 4 días al menos... jajá

Misao: Kaoru...- se para- aaaggghhhh yo iré por ti amiga, no dejare que cometas un gran error

Loto: ""Yoko"" kgghhhh... - cae inconsciente-...

Misao: Kaoru- camina lentamente hacia la puerta- Kaoru...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde estaba Sanosuke...

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡si te llamo hipócrita!!! ¡¡¡¡Eso son!!!! ¡¡¡Unos hipócritas!!! ¡¿¡¿No tienes conciencia?!?! ¡¿Toda esa gente masacrada?! ¡¿No tienen remordimiento?! ¡Mataban por que les complacía! que clase de humanos son ustedes

Shinji: ¡¡¡humanos que saben lo que es la vida!!! ¡Humanos que saben que es el dolor! ¡¡¡ Humanos que saben que es perder un ser querido!!!

Sanosuke: ¡si fuera por eso yo también seria un asesino! pero no lo hice... ustedes no tienen moral no tienen nada...

Shinji: ¡¡¡¡cállate...!!!!- lo ataca- ¡maldito cállate!

Shinji y Sanosuke empiezan a combatir uno a uno, ambos eran muy fuertes Sanosuke daba unos golpes certeros pero olvidaba su defensa lo que era su debilidad se preocupaba solo de atacar y no defender lo que hacia que recibiera mucho daño, por otra parte Shinji, cuando Sanosuke lo golpeaba este lo contraatacaba, asi ambos recibiendo muchos golpes.

Luego innumerables golpes...

Sanosuke: eres bueno - se seca el sudor- muy bueno

Shinji: lo mismo digo pero esto debe acabar aquí y ahora

Sanosuke: ¡¿que quieres mas?! Mejor hazte un lado para ir por Kaoru!

Shinji: eso es lo que ustedes, gente como tú no entienden, no entienden que esta es la verdad, que la vida no es sueños sonrisas y nada más ¡¡¡NO!!! Hay que pelear para vivir... o si nos eras presa de los demás

Sanosuke: ¡¿me dices que los simples civiles deben echarse a morir?!

Shinji: si son débiles no les queda otra

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡estas equivocado, hasta unos simples civiles pueden vivir por que lo quieren y no dejaran de vivir por que otro les dice débiles!!! - lo golpea mas fuerte- ¡hipócrita! - nuevamente- dice que no se lo que es la vida- nuevamente- pero ¡¡¡se lo mas importante!!! - lo golpea y este cae- se que la vida, cada día hay que vivirlo como si fuera el ultimo y eso hacemos nosotros no nos preocupamos de 'un talvez' y o de un 'y si'... la esencia de la vida la tiene cada uno... y eso tu lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo, además quien eras tu en aquella época para decir quien vivía y quien no

Shinji: - tirado en el suelo- nadie...- queda en shock- cumplíamos órdenes...

Sanosuke: bien aquí voy-camina lentamente-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese mismo instante en la habitación de Aoshi no se podía ver nada, ambos hombres eran muy rápidos los movimientos de Aoshi eran fríos y calculadores en cambio los de Scar eran al azar, lo que le daba una gran ventaja a Aoshi, pero cuando tiraba sus golpes todos le llegaban a Aoshi certeramente en el mismo lugar, luego Aoshi lo ataca con sus Kodachis, hiriendo a este gravemente

Scar: eres fuerte

Aoshi: muere- camina pero un dolor en su estomago y en sus piernas se lo impide- ¡¿que me hiciste?!

Scar: solo te golpee varias veces en unos lugares críticos... nada más jajaja

Aoshi se levanta débilmente y se dirige a Scar y le da muerte rápidamente luego sale de la habitación y se encuentra a Misao tirada

Aoshi: Misao! Misao

Misao: - susurra- Aoshi-sama ... ayude a Kaoru

Aoshi: ... que te sucede a ti...

Misao: nada - se desmaya-

Aoshi: Misao - la abraza y se queda a su lado- me quedare hasta que te mejores

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente la batalla de Kenshin V/S Miwa... estaba apunto de comenzar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación principal estaba Yoko caminando de un lado a otro...

Yoko (Kaoru): que estará sucediendo... talvez los derrotaron a todos

Bruscamente se abren las puertas y se ve la figura de un hombre algo...

Yoko: SA-Sanosuke...

Sanosuke: llegue Kaoru...- extiende su mano- por fin llegue

Antes que el luchador pudiera acercarse mas cae boca a bajo...

Yoko: ... - mira de lejos y se acerca caminando-...

Yoko toma a Sanosuke y lo sienta en su silla y se le queda mirando y suavemente le acaricia el cabello

Yoko: gracias sano...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miwa: pues en guardia

Kenshin: estoy listo

Miwa ataca a Kenshin rápidamente este lo esquiva pero Miwa da vuelta salta y lo ataca en el aire impulsándolo hacia el suelo, Kenshin cae fuertemente, Kenshin se incorpora rápidamente y se pone en posición de el amakakeru ryu no hirameki Miwa lo ataca directamente y Kenshin realiza su ataque haciendo que este vuele lejos de el y se estrelle contra la pared,

Miwa: ¡no me derrotaras!

Kenshin: vamos


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 " La ultima batalla: Kenshin v/s Yoko"**

Kenshin y Miwa seguían peleando sin cesar, Kenshin tenía múltiples heridas por su parte Miwa tenia fracturada su brazo izquierdo y su pierna, pero aun asi seguía.

Miwa: -exhausto- ... eres muy bueno Battousai - se arrodilla- demasiado…

Kenshin: - comienza a caminar a la puerta- no lo soy... al igual que tu yo fui un asesino pero yo me detuve, gracias a alguien…me detuve y deje de matar

Miwa: madame, ¡vamos toma mi vida!

Kenshin: como te lo dije, yo…ya no mato - entra a la habitación de Yoko-...

En Tokio...

Yahiko estaba con Megumi en la clínica tomando un poco de te, de pronto a Megumi se le cae su taza y se rompe en mil pedazos

Yahiko: ¿estas bien?

Megumi: si, yo si estoy bien... como estarán los demás, espero que puedan traer a Kaoru de vuelta

Yahiko: descuida ¡debemos confiar en Kenshin y en Sanosuke!

Megumi: siempre lo hacemos... - comienza a recoger los pedazos- ""siempre confió en él""

Kenshin estaba entrando a la habitación y solo ve una silla grande y en ella estaba sentado Sanosuke se acerca a este y la puerta se cierra detrás de él bruscamente

Yoko: asi que tu fuiste quien sobrevivió

Kenshin: - dándole la espalda- ¿esta bien?

Yoko: logro llegar, pero no pudo mas - saca una de sus armas- vamos Himura es tiempo

Kenshin: no quiero pelear contigo

Yoko: no me vengas con tus bobadas, ahora saca tu espada Battousai

Kenshin: ... no

Yoko: este bien -lo ataca- ¡pues empezare yo!

Yoko atacaba a Kenshin pero este se dedicaba solo a defender, no la atacaba haciendo que ella se enojara más y más, de pronto mientras forcejeaban con las espaldas esta le da una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y se aparta de él.

Yoko: ¡¿¡¿¡que demonios te pasa!?!?! ¡Recuerda debes salvar al país siempre lo haces! ¡y no me vengas con el que "eres tu…"!!

Kenshin: no peleare con ud. Kaoru - rosa su mejilla-

Yoko: mi maldito nombre es Yoko ¡¿¡¿¡¿esta bien?!?!?! ¡¡¡YO-KO !!! ¿Aun no lo superas? nunca pensé que un destajador tuviera sentimientos claro que… ¡hace 10 años no lo demostrabas Himura! ¿¡Por que peleas con migo como lo hiciste con Saito o con Aoshi!? ¿Es por que soy mujer? O tal vez es por que soy yo

Kenshin: por que no ahí motivo...

Yoko: ¡¡como que no!! Es el país quien esta en juego ¿No entiendes? Basta con una señal mía y vendrán barcos de otras partes, y harán a Japón un país inhabitable, ¿¡eso quieres!? Que Japón sea como en la era Tokugawa ¿que no se puedan caminar en las calles? ¿Que la gente se esconda en sus casas? ¡¿Que no hayan risas?! ¿Eso quieres?

Kenshin: ¿eso quiere usted?

Yoko: ¡¡no me respondas con otra pregunta!! Me canse de hablar… - baja su mirada- me canse de ESPERAR... siempre lo hice…

En cuestion de segundos la chica ataca a Kenshin ferozmente y sin compasión, este con su instinto la ataca, lo que la pone feliz, por fin la estaba tomando en serio, pero realmente la batalla verdadera estaba en sus corazón sobre todo en el de ella...repentinamente se abre la puerta dejando ver a un Aoshi cargando a Misao en brazos pero esto no hace que ellos se detuvieran.

Sanosuke al despertar y mirar tan triste escena, ¿por que dos personas que se quieren deben pelear de tal forma, la pelea seguía hasta que Yoko cae bruscamente al suelo y con esta caída su espada se rompe

Yoko: - lo mira con despecho -...

Kenshin: ya no tienes con que pelear ríndete

Yoko: … - se levanta y se acerca a este- Kenshin yo...

Kenshin: Kaoru...

Yoko: lo siento, solo hago lo necesario para ganar

Kenshin: gana- ¡aaagggg!

Yoko le había enterrado una daga en la espalda de Kenshin y con un salto se aleja de él

Yoko: todos los hombres son iguales - saca otra espada- con tan solo que la mujer que aman se les acerque y digan su nombre dulcemente creen que les pertenece ¡Ja! incompetentes, idiotas y además ingenuos, pobre Himura tan solo debes matarme para que todo esto termine y si matas volverías a ser Battousai ¿que dilema no? ¿¿Salvar al país de ti o de mí??

Kenshin mientras la chica hablaba este estaba arrodillado en el suelo intentando sacarse la daga, luego de sacársela se para y se pone frente de ella, Aoshi miraba la escena y lentamente la chica que tenia en sus brazos comenzó a despertar

Misao: Kaoru...

Aoshi: no interrumpas, Kenshin contra Yoko, esa es la batalla

Misao: no, es la batalla de Kaoru contra Yoko

Aoshi: ¿de que hablas? – le queda viendo-

Misao: Himura lo sabe, ve tan solo los ojos de Kaoru, están llenos de dudas... es ella quien decidirá... Himura solo esta ahí para ayudarla a elegir el mejor camino.

Kenshin: Ka- Yoko detente ya, tu no quieres esto

Yoko: ¡¿que demonios sabes tu lo que quiero yo?!

Kenshin: es cosa solo de ver tus ojos, además estas muy herida, estoy aquí para ayudarte, no para obligarte ¡¡¡ por favor recapacita!!!

Yoko: "" Kaoru Kenshin tiene razón debo dejar esto… Yoko ¿por que?, ¿por que un vagabundo lo dice? por que un asesino como él lo dice, me parece estupido Kaoru él no es un asesino, Kenshin cambio... aunque no se por que cambio "" - lo mira- por que dejaste de matar, por que MI modelo a seguir se convirtió en un vagabundo

Kenshin: por que alguien - toca su mejilla- me hizo prometer a no matar, y me di cuenta que matar era algo horrendo

Yoko: no digas bobadas, ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste antes

Kenshin: y estoy muy bien asi, siendo el que soy, por eso decidí ser vagabundo, prefiero vagar a que matar

Yoko: son solo excusas... "" Kaoru por que no puedo ser como él dejar de matar Yoko ¡por que no soy una idiota que hace lo que los demás le dicen! Kaoru pero y si los demás tienen razón - cae al suelo- y si tienen razón... Yoko ¡¡¡¡lo que yo hago esta bien, es mi ideal!!!""

Kenshin: Kaoru se lo que es vivir temiendo que, tu asesino interior resucite, pero - le extiende la mano- déjame ayudarte, no me alejes

Yoko: - golpea su mano- ¡¡no necesito tu maldita ayuda!! No necesito ayuda de nadie ¡No me compadezcas! ¡Lo que yo realmente necesito es matarte!

Kenshin: si eso te permite encontrar tu camino, hazlo - cierra sus ojos- haz lo que creas correcto

Yoko saca su arma y apunta a Kenshin, este baja su cabeza solo un poco, y varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente… Demasiados…su pasado… y su presente.

Yoko: "" Yoko: ¡¡hazlo eres capas!!"" - empieza a bajar la arma- ¡¡AAAAHH!!

Sanosuke: ¡KENSHIN!


	8. La Ultima Batalla: El Final de Todo

**Cap: 8 " La ultima batalla: el final de todo"**

Yoko estaba a punto de matar a Kenshin, solo debía bajar su brazo con fuerza y golpear aquel frágil y a la vez fuerte cuerpo que esta frente de ella… esta apunto de hacerlo levanto su brazo y comenzó a bajarlo, este era el fin

Sanosuke: ¡¡detente!!

Misao: ¡¡Kaoru!!

Voz: ¡¡¡¡DETENTE YOKO!!!!

Al poder oír su nombre, se detiene en seco a solo unos milímetros de la cabeza de Kenshin, acto seguido dirige sus ojos azules hacia la entrada, era una silueta apoyada en el marco de la gran puerta, una silueta que comenzaba acercarse pesadamente hacia ella, hacia todos.

Loto: ¿que haces? – Comienza a interrogar a la pelinegra- que demonios haces...

Yoko: estoy dándole fin a esta batalla – ve a Kenshin-

Loto: lo que haces es acabar con toda tu vida, no lo hagas - mira a Misao y luego a Yoko- Kaoru...

Yoko: "" Kaoru deja hacer las cosas como quiero Yoko ¡no! ¡Lo arruinaras todo lo que quiero! Kaoru ¡NO! tu eres quien arruina todo en mi vida nunca me dejaste llamar a Loto AMIGA y lo es, nunca me dejaste amar libremente Yoko los asesinos no sienten amor Kaoru y que es lo que siento aquí justo en mi corazón… tu ya no eres nada para impedir mis decisiones Yoko sabes que tarde o temprano volveré Kaoru y tu sabes que hay alguien - mira a Kenshin- que me ayudara a alejarte nuevamente ""... Loto - suelta la espada- yo...

Loto: no pidas perdón

Kaoru: Kenshin - se arrodilla - yo, no merezco recibir tus sentimientos…, entendería que me odiaras.

Kenshin: - yo no te odio, y como tu me dijiste alguna vez, te acepto con tu pasado

Kaoru: Ken...shin - toma sus manos- gracias

Loto: por fin Kg…- cae muerta-

Kaoru: ¡¡Loto!!!

Mientras el cuerpo de Loto caía hasta encontrarse con el frió y duro suelo… se veía una sombra. Repentinamente un hombre de pelo largo negro, ojos amarillos, delgado y usando ropas occidentales se dirige a Kaoru

¿?: Eres una incompetente, creí que serias más que tu padre Yoko

Kaoru: - lo mira desafiante- no hables de mi padre

¿?: Al igual que tu era un sentimentalista, no se puede confiar en gente asi, te haz echado a perder, no me sirves

Kaoru: ¿que-? ¡¿No te sirvo?! ¡Explícate Yuki!

Yuki: pensé que eras fría, pensé que el hecho de todo lo de tu pasado no te haría como el imbecil de tu padre

Kaoru: te lo repetiré por ultima ves…no hables asi de mi padre - se aleja de Kenshin- es una advertencia la próxima vez no habrá compasión

Yuki: malgastaste tus palabras - le tira una daga al estomago- tan solo haz el favor de morirte en tu inmundicia

Kaoru: uhg… -comienza a remover la daga de su estomago- maldito bastardo

Kenshin: ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru: no… - le mira y le sonríe- estoy bien, me puedo encargar

Yuki: inténtalo - saca su espada- vamos te espero

Kaoru: ¡¡bastardo!! -lo ataca- ¡¡maldito!!

Black: no crees que me vencerás con eso ¿o si? - la esquiva-

Kaoru: deja de hablar hasta tu voz me repugna…

Kaoru atacaba a Yuki con movimientos veloces, pero este se dedicaba a reír y a esquivar, la chica solo atacaba al aire y recibía golpes a cambio, poco a comenzó a debilitarse

Yuki: eras mejor antes

Kaoru: eras más agradable antes

Yuki: dejémonos de juegos es hora de terminar

Kaoru: me parece muy bien

Kaoru salta y ataca a Yuki en el aire pero este aprovecha la caída y le entierra la espada en la misma herida que produjo la daga atravesando a Kaoru pero esta usa la misma daga de él y se la entierra en el pecho

Yuki: Kg... Perra...- le saca la espada y cae al suelo- kgh…

Kaoru: cállate, tu sangre no es un trofeo para mi…

Yuki: asesino una vez asesino siempre

Kaoru: - lo mira fríamente- Te veré pronto Yuki - le entierra su propia espada en la cabeza- en el infierno

En la sala se había producido una gran silencio, todos miraban a la chica frente al cadáver, le había matado sin piedad, sin compasión, si confusión, de pronto esta cae al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y retumbando en todo el lugar. El pelirrojo corre a ver a Kaoru y al darla vuelta ve unas lagrimas caer de sus ojos inconscientemente; este la toma en sus brazos y se van Aoshi llevaba Misao en su espalda y a Sanosuke le ayudaba a caminar

Llegando al Aoiya, Aoshi manda una paloma mensajera a Tokio para avisar todo lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo que atendían a Kaoru, Sanosuke, Misao y Kenshin

oOoOo...'...'...'...oOoOo

El tiempo había pasado moderadamente en Kyoto habían pasado 4 días Megumi y Yahiko habían viajado a Kyoto en el momento en que habían recibido la paloma mensajera, en esos 4 días Kaoru había dormido profundamente, mientras tanto Misao esta como si nada hubiera ocurrido y peleaba con Sanosuke y Yahiko

Sanosuke: eso es mío Yahiko ¡¡¡es mi comida!!! ¡¡Tu ya te comiste la tuya este pastelillo es mío!!

Yahiko: tu te comiste 8 y yo me he comido 8 y como estoy en crecimiento debo comer mas que tu

Misao: ¡¡¡no!!! ¡Ese es mío por que yo soy dueña de casa!

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡pero nosotros visitas prolongadas y debes tratarnos bien!!!

Misao: ¡¡¡¡no es justo!!!!

Sanosuke: bueno uno menos, ahora - mira a Yahiko- ¡¡¡MALDITO ENANO!!! ¡¡¡¡ESO ES MIOOOO DAMELOOOO!!!!

Yahiko: ¡¡¡pero si ya me lo comí!!! n.n

Sanosuke: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MENTIRA YAHIKO-CHAN DEVUELVEMELO!!!!!!!!!! ES MIOOOOOOO

Misao: n.n que rico

Yahiko: ¿¡¿¡¿¡de que habla!?!?!? - revisa su mano y el pastelillo no estaba- ¡AH! ¡¡¡Tu!!!

Sanosuke: ¡maldita sea! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMADREJA!!!!!!!!!!

Misao: ¡¡¡¡cállate!!!!! - le lanza unos dardos - ¿¡ha quien le dices comadreja cabeza de gallo!?

Sanosuke: ¡cállate!

Yahiko: ajajajaja cabeza de gallo comadreja AJAJAJAJA

Misao y Sanosuke: ¡¡CALLATE YAHIKO-CHAN!!

Los tres se miran desafiantes y empiezan a pelear Megumi y Kenshin se dedicaban solo a verlos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otra habitación había movimiento, poco a poco Kaoru empezó a despertarse pero se quedo inmóvil, sentía vergüenza, pena, se sentía hipócrita

Kaoru: _"como no sentirme asi…si soy…una hipócrita , mentirosa, con que cara veré a Kenshin, después de esa declaración - se sonroja- que haré ¿con que cara lo veré? ¿Y a Misao o a Sanosuke?_ "- susurra- con que-

Al sentir pasos cerca de su habitación la chica se hace la dormida, la puerta se abre, y entra cierto pelirrojo, la chica siente una mirada en ella… ¿se le había quedado mirando?

Kaoru: _"¿que haces? no te me quedes mirando, vete, -//- no, no te puedes sonrojas Kaoru o si no sabrá que no estas dormida"_

Kenshin: Kaoru... - acaricia su rostro - no sabe que tristeza siento al saber que no siente lo mismo que yo

Kaoru: _"Kenshin… tu aun asi…"_

Entra Misao con Megumi

Megumi: oh Kenshin estabas aquí

Kenshin: Megumi-dono deseaba ver si Kaoru-dono había despertado

Megumi: la debo revisar por que no se retiran

Misao: ahhhh no ya también quiero estar soy su amiga, Himura debe salir, no es una mujer

Kenshin: -rubor- bueno me retiro - sale-

Dentro de la habitación

Megumi: bueno ya salio - la mira- ya deja de hacerte la dormida

Misao: ¿uh? ¿De que habla Megumi-san?

Megumi: Kaoru ¡despierta! - de la un peñiscon en el brazo-

Kaoru: ¡ay! eso me dolió Megumi-san - las queda mirando- co-como se dio cuenta

Megumi: con los rasgos de tu rostro, no se como Ken-san no se dio cuenta, eres una incompetente - le salen orejas de zorro- jojojojojojojo pobre muchachita

Misao: o.O ¿Qué, donde, cuando, quien? ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! o.O

Kaoru: ¿que pasa Misao?

Misao: ¡¡¡ me siento ignorada de todo!!!

Megumi: en un año más podrás entendernos pequeña

Kaoru: - se sienta- bueno

Megumi: déjame revisarte - ve las heridas- bueno esta mejorando pero no te confíes, te cambiare las vendas y tendrás que guardar reposo por unas mm... 2 semanas

Misao: genial ¿se quedaran dos semanas mas?

Megumi: asi parece hasta que Kaoru se recupere, he Misao puedes ir donde Ken-san y decirle que vaya a comprar contigo unas cosas, te haré la lista inmediatamente

Misao: ¿y por que no puede ir solo? Himura es inteligente

Megumi: por que yo te digo asi que toma y ve ahora pequeñita

Misao:¡¡¡¡no me digas pequeñita!!!! - sale- HIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Megumi: ahora Kaoru... tu

Kaoru: ¿?


	9. Y mas mentiras

**Cáp. 9: "Y mas Mentiras"**

Megumi veía a Kaoru con cara de pocas amigas

Megumi¿no me dirás nada?

Kaoru: Megumi-san, no tengo nada que decirle n.nU

Megumi¿enserio¿No me explicaras esto, no me explicaras como una chiquilla como tu, una mocosa aun¿se mete en estos líos y no es capas de explicárselo a su amiga? 

Kaoru: Megumi-San, yo... lo siento 

Megumi: - suspira- eso no es suficiente y lo sabes, no te sigas haciendo la pobre muchacha Kaoru

Kaoru: - la mira fijamente- realmente lo siento, pero mis asuntos no eran de su incumbencia, si a Kenshin o los demás intervinieron fue por que ellos quisieron, yo no les pedí que me siguieran, además, no quería que me volvieran a encontrar 

Megumi: valla, una mocosita hablando asi, aun eres inmadura Kaoru 

Kaoru: ¬¬U a que viene eso al caso 

Megumi: al parecer no entiendes que los amigos están en las buenas y las malas, todos teníamos un pasado que no queríamos recordar excepto tu Kaoru-chan, para mi eras una niña pura, pero ahora el lazo que nos une es mas fuerte de lo que piensas

Kaoru: -baja la mirada- ¿por que dice eso Megumi-san?

Megumi: por que - toma sus manos- ambas tenemos un pasado que no queremos recordar al igual que Kenshin, Sanosuke incluso Yahiko, cuando era ladrón, y eso para mi es que tenemos mucho en común¿no crees tu Kaoru?- se levanta- bueno será mejor que me retire

Kaoru: eh... Megumi-san sabes me gustaría levantarme, pero necesito su autorización, como ya sabe...

megumi¡¡NO¿No ves tu estado?

Kaoru: esto no es nada no se preocupe, le prometo que me cuidare, además - ríe- se defenderme sola 

Megumi: Kaoru-chan... ¬¬ no, no te lo permito, no tienes mi autorización, pero como se, eso a ti no te importa 

Kaoru: jejeje...

Megumi: como sea, te traje algunos kimonos de Tokio, están guardados - sale- ya lo sabes Kaoru - cierra la puerta- 

Kaoru: vaya mujer -.-¿cuales me habrá traído? - se levanta y revisa los kimonos- ¡ah! me trajo el que mas me gusta n.n ¡y mis cintas! que bien ¿pero y este? no es mío es un kimono blanco o.o yo no poseo ningún kimono blanco, pero es lindo, me pondré... mmm... ese azul marino y mi cinta azul donde esta... ¡aquí!

Mientas aquella chica se vestía, de lejos se podía observar una especie de sombra mirándole detenidamente y esperándole afuera, segundos después al llegar Kenshin junto a Misao sienten una extraña presencia 

Misao: Himura 

Kenshin: lo se, hay alguien aquí 

Misao: - mira para varias partes- se dio cuanta que lo descubrimos 

Kenshin: al parecer ya se fue 

Misao: -viendo hacia atrás- bueno creo que- ¡aaahh!

Un fuerte sonido se escucho por todo el Aoiya, Misao había chocado fuertemente con Kaoru, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo fuertemente.

Misao: 

Kaoru: ahhhh - toca su herida- Misao-chan debes tener mas cuidado 

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono ¿saldrá?

Kaoru: si, si -se levanta- si, si, voy y vuelvo

Misao¿te acompaño? 

Kaoru: no, no; estaré bien¡nos vemos luego llegare antes del almuerzo! - se va- ¡adiós!

Misao: Himura siento que Kaoru esta en peligro

Kenshin: lo se pero ella sabrá defenderse – le mira- n.n ¿no?

Misao: si, pero no con una herida que aun le duele 

Kenshin: que dices Misao-dono 

Misao: cuando callo se toco inmediatamente y se retorció de dolor por un segundo ... ¿no crees que-?

Kenshin: esperemos 

Rápidamente la noche cae sobre Kyoto y no habían rastros de cierta chica de cabellera negra larga todos estaban preocupados de la nada, en la oscuridad se podía ver una especia de silueta apoyándose en la pared, al avanzar se deja ver su rostro que correspondía a la chica con quien esperaban con tanta preocupación.

Misao¡¡KAORU!

Kaoru¿Eh? – se pone de pie- Mi-Misao-chan 

Misao¡¡AHH! - corre hacia ella- se suponía que llegarías antes de almuerzo - la abraza fuertemente- ¡me preocupe!

Kaoru: - susurro- Ugh… - cierra los ojos fuertemente- p-perdón 

Misao: no llores, te perdono nOn

Kaoru: b-bueno entremos 

Misao: vamos a cenar ¡al menos llegaste a cenar¡Vamos en marcha corre! - la obliga a correr- ¡vamos!

Kaoru: s-si… 

Al entrar al Aoiya Kaoru se encuentra con algunos rostros furiosos, y aquellos rostros pertenecían a Megumi y a Sanosuke, pero que vamos a decir Megumi estaba mas que furiosa

Kaoru: emm... ¿hola?

Megumi¡¿es que acaso tu no piensas!

Misao: Me-Megumi-dono o.o

Megumi¡Silencio! –Dirige su mirada hacia Kaoru - ¿No te dije que no salieras que no estaba permitido¡¿Que eres tonta¡¿No ves que tus heridas no están recuperadas del todo¡tendré que curarte nuevamente!

Kaoru: gomen, pero no te preocupes me siento de maravilla, enserio

Megumi: -suspiro- como sea, aun asi debo cambiarte de vendaje 

Kaoru: no te molestes, yo misma lo haré Megumi-san

Megumi: no digas estupideces, - ve su cuello- Kaoru tienes una herida en el cuello

Kaoru¿que¿Enserio? oh debió ser cuando me caí n.n es que intentaron robarme entones empecé a seguirlo y me caí al atraparlo y talvez me hice esa herida

Kenshin: pero Kaoru-dono esas heridas no se hacen por caerse, se hacen por que alguien la lastimo

Kaoru: Kenshin por favor no digas eso n.n ¡nadie me a hecho nada! no te preocupes mas, Misao ¿te ayudo a servir?

Misao: sabes has algo mejor, ve donde Aoshi-sama y dile que esta servido

Todos: OOU

Okina: segura mi querida Misao que-

Misao¡ve rápido! 

Kaoru: claro o.oU - sale- 

Misao: Himura, tiene razón ese tipo de heridas no se hacen por que alguien se cae

Okina: por lo que pude apreciar, era como un corte con algo de cuero

Megumi: un látigo S 

Sanosuke: no lo creo

Yahiko: ZzZz _"" claro para que crean que duermo hablan y si estoy despierto me hechan es mejor hacerse el dormido y escuchar""_ ZzZz...

Kenshin: están seguros, es decir, no lo creo

Okina: Himura-san, estoy seguro al parecer le pegaron con látigo y no quiero asustarlos pero…

Megumi¿pero?

Okina: parece que fue recientemente 

En la sala de meditación de Aoshi

Kaoru: Aoshi-sama, es hora de la cena n.n

Aoshi¿? y Misao

Kaoru: me mando a buscarlo ¿vamos? 

Aoshi: me gustaría cenar aquí 

Kaoru: esta bien 

Aoshi: tienes una marca en tu cuello

Kaoru: es que... me caí

Aoshi: si lo dices, aunque no es verdad, cierra la puerta después de salir, y antes de que te vayas, no se si a ti te gusta preocupar a los demás, pero eso estas haciendo guardando mas secretos o talvez mas mentiras

Kaoru: yo... enseguida le traigo su cena Aoshi-sama permiso - se retira-... 

Megumi: pues la revisare si es el caso yo siempre puedo con ella ¡jojojo!

Repentinamente entra Kaoru

Kaoru: Misao-chan, Aoshi-sama desea su cena en la habitación de meditación, quiere que se lo lleves

Misao¡¡¡ge¡¿Aoshi-sama quiere que le lleve la cena personalmente! Es decir son las costumbres¡¡MIS COSTUMBRES! Bueno somos gente de costumbres, quiero decir no, no ha ya no lo se...- se derrite- ¡Aoshi-sama¡¡¡¡n/n!

Kaoru: ' Misao-chan tranquila

Megumi¡Kaoru!

Kaoru: - se asusta- ¿si?- voltea su rostro- ¿dime Megumi-san sucede algo?

Megumi: debo revisarte, cambio de vendajes, desinfectar ya sabes, rutina medica 

Kaoru: pero estoy bien puedo manejarlo yo

Megumi: no creo que una pequeña, pueda deja que yo lo haga - se levanta y se dirige hacia Kaoru- vamos ¿o acaso me escondes algo?

Kaoru: yo no le oculto nada Megumi-san, es tan solo que no quiero que me revise

Megumi: Kaoru, esa horrible herida se te podría infectar...- acerca la mano a su cuello- además debo ver si te golpeaste muy fuerte por esa caída

Kaoru: no es nada - se aleja de ella- nada n.n no se preocupe Megumi-san estoy bien 

Sanosuke: vamos jo-chan deja que la mujer zorro te examine - luego de eso le cae un tazón en la cabeza- T.T ¡por que haces eso zorro!

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono deje que Megumi-dono le revise porfavor 

Kaoru¡¡¡¡ya les dije que estoy bien!

Misao¡¡le iré a dejar la cena a Aoshi-sama enseguida vuelvo! - sale de la habitación- lalalala 

Megumi: ¬¬ que niña mas rara, bueno como decía- toca el cuello de Kaoru- haber

Kaoru: - golpea la mano de Megumi- ¡ya dije que estoy bien¡¿Es que no confían en mí!

Megumi: como quieres que confiemos en ti después del lió en que te metiste y lo que nos ocultaste por favor no creas que todo sigue igual, no¡¿crees que te podremos ver como si nada hubiera pasado¿Crees que todo volverá a la normalidad? no se como Ken-san te soporta debería estar con una mujer como yo jajaja no como una niñita malcriada que no lo merece 

Kaoru¡pues entonces aléjate de mí! - sale de la habitación- y no me miren con cara de pobrecita muchacha o pobre Kaoru o talvez un pobre Kaoru-DONO! enfréntelo ustedes no aceptan como soy y si no lo es¡pues mejor me voy a mi casa en Tokio! es tan simple y tan claro - voltea a ver a Megumi- ¿y sabes? tienes razón por ti y tu Ken-san están juntos, cacéense y tengas muchos hijos además ¿tienen la misma edad no , vete con él, o te arrepientes de decir "muchachita" no me vengas con estupideces sabes Megumi a veces eres inmadura contigo misma, yo que tu Sanosuke tendría cuidado que esta mujer le este echando ojitos a otros hombres 

Megumi¡¡¡¡como te atreves!

Megumi se dirige a darle una bofetada a Kaoru pero esta le inmoviliza la mano sujetándosela fuertemente

Kaoru: y no quien eres para tratar de golpearme -la empuja a Megumi cae al suelo- ve dile a tu Ken-san que te cuide si no hay confianza- mira a Kenshin- no hay nada - se va a la habitación- 

Sanosuke: ... j-jo-chan

Megumi: -en el suelo- ¡...! 

Kenshin: iré a hablar con Kaoru-dono - sonriendo- permiso

Okina: bueno debo ir a ver unas chi- ejem, ejem digo unos negocios de por ahí los veo luego 

En la habitación en que alojaba Kaoru, estaba ella inmóvil adolorida, triste, melancólica y además deprimida pero todo eso debió guardarlo, ocultarlo ya que Kenshin, SU Kenshin había entrado con una gran sonrisa

Kenshin¿Kaoru-dono esta bien?

Kaoru: oh - sarcástica- Ken-san talvez Megumi-san lo llame por que no va con ella

Kenshin: por que no deja que Megumi-dono la revise

Kaoru: por que no quiero 

Kenshin: no se comporte como una niña, actué como una mujer grande

Kaoru: sabes, ese es el problema 

Kenshin: oro O.o

Kaoru: que todos creen que soy una niña, noticia del ultimo momento NO LO SOY, ya no soy una niña que deben proteger, me puedo cuidar sola¡toda mi vida lo hice, antes que llegaran ustedes, me cuidaba sola¡¡¡me salvaba mi propio pellejo¡¿Y cual fue la ocasión que los necesite¡¡¡Ninguna! Entiendan ¡no soy una niña! Y lo que pase es mi asunto no el de ustedes

Kaoru estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas, pero no lo hacia, en sus ojos azules se podia apreciar un mar de lagrimas asomarse y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas rebeldes pero se las limpia rápidamente con la manga de su kimono

Kaoru: y no me preguntes el porque lloro, lloro por rabia, por... ¡todo! Nunca confían en mi, siempre me critican si no es una es la otra, pero nunca me dicen o Kaoru esta bien o talvez como tu dirías concuerdo con usted Kaoru- dono... ¡ podrían dejar de escuchar por las puertas! - abre la puerta y cae Sanosuke y Megumi estaba parada - ¡yo me voy de aquí!

Kaoru empieza a arreglar sus cosas pero siente un dolor que no permite moverse pero aun asi sigue, en su rostro se notaba ese dolor guardado, esa tristeza, esa melancolía que sus ojos no podían guardar ahora 

Sanosuke: vamos Jo-chan no seas una-

Kaoru¡¿niña! Que no sea una niña que no siga siendo una niña ¡no soy una niña! 

Megumi¡¡¡pero te comportas como tal¡Madura de una vez! si no quieres que te digan niña dejar de actuar como tal ¿quieres? deja de ser la victima 

Kaoru: tú nunca entiendes nada

Megumi: entiendo todo perfectamente

Kaoru: si entendieras como dices, habrías captado que debías haber cerrado tu maldita boca hace rato, y eso hazlo por que te hace de mucha falta - sale del cuarto- además si entendieras, te habrías dado cuenta que Kenshin jamás te amara, - comienza a caminar- Adiós


	10. Lagrimas,Dolor y Un adios

Cáp

**Cáp. 10 " lagrimas, dolor y un adiós"**

POV'S Kaoru

Soy una idiota no se como salí del Aoiya sin un mapa, ahora estoy perdida en Kyoto, genial y para peor es de noche y parece que empezó a llover, excelente ahora no puedo volver no por orgullo, ni por pena, no quiero ver la cara de Megumi, nunca a entendido nada, y Kenshin…oh Kenshin, nunca se lo que piensa, o lo que hará siempre se queda en silencio, además no creo que sienta algo por mi, lo que le dije…que sabia que me quería lo especule, talvez me dio la razón, debió ser para hacer que volviera a Tokio con él, talvez era actuación ... me duele

- cae al suelo-

La tela mojada rosa mi cuerpo, mi pelo para peor no ayuda esta empapado y cae sobre mis hombros, bueno será mejor que piense en otra cosa para olvidar el dolor, Megumi talvez tiene razón soy una chiquilla, pero ... ¿Seré fea? o como dice Yahiko ¿poco sexy? analizándome físicamente, mi piel es blanca y suave un punto a mi favor, mis ojos son azules oscuros como... como noche, brillantes y rodeados de una larga capa de pestañas negras, mis ojos no son ni tan grandes ni tan chicos, mi nariz es respingada y mis labios son de un tono rosa, mi pelo es negro y largo muy manejable , y si lo suelto

- se levanta y examina su pelo-

Cae como cascada por mis hombros, mis manos son suaves delgadas y tengo unos dedos largos y finos, mi cuerpo en mi opinión ya que soy la única, bueno en este punto no cuando era niña, soy la única que lo a visto, encuentro que soy muy linda bien proporcionada, talvez a él le guste otro tipo de mujeres, mas maduras, pero es lo que soy, ahora que me doy cuenta estoy caminado debajo de la lluvia realmente odio la lluvia hace que todo rastro toda huella desaparezca

- y esta herida, no ayuda de mucho, aun me arde

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca pensé que Yuki este vivo...

_Flash Back_

_¿?: 48- Golpea a Kaoru con un látigo- 49_

_Yuki: alto, ¿y bien?_

_Kaoru: - le escupe- primero muerta _

_Yuki: - se limpia la cara- dale con más fuerza hasta que se caiga del dolor _

_¿?: 50, 51,52_

_1 hora después_

_¿?:80_

_Yuki: aun estas ¿viva?_

_Kaoru: - desvanecida- muérete _

_Yuki: desátenla y denla vuelta, ahora le toca la parte de adelante _

_Kaoru: eres un moustro_

_Yuki: lo se gracias, pero esto no pasaría si cooperaras _

_Kaoru: - ríe- vete al infierno de mi no sacaras nada _

_Yuki: pobre, pobre…empieza _

_¿?: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..._

_2 horas después_

_¿?:89, 90 91 _

_¿?: Señor no creo que pueda resistir más_

_Yuki: suéltala y déjala tirada ahí, vámonos _

_¿?: Como diga -suelta a Kaoru - susurra- gomen Yoko tu kimono esta en un árbol dentro de un saco limpio también hay paños para que te limpies..._

_Yuki: ¿dijiste algo?_

_¿?: ¡Nada! - se va- _

_Flash Back_

No se como pude caminar hasta el aoiya con estas heridas es sobrehumano incluso para mi; no podía permitir que me atendieran, no podía, seria…seria muy… Ugh…ya no aguanto más...

- se mete a un callejón y se sienta, sus rodillas las lleva a su pecho asi abrazándolas-

Soy una debilucha, debería soportar mas que esto... ya no aguanto mas, no quiero llorar pero, pero… no resisto, no quiero guardar todo para mi además siento que estas heridas aun sangran, tan fluidas como mis lagrimas, ya perecen cascadas en mis mejillas ni siquiera mis manos las retienen ¡basta! como es posible que una actriz como yo no pueda retener las lagrimas pero, mi pelo largo me ayuda esconde mi rostro, aun asi sigo mojándome, la lluvia es mas intensa se escuchan carrozas los caballos que galopean sobre las piedras las ruedas suenan fuertemente, la gente correr para resguardarse de la lluvia, los perros y los gatos huyen temerosos al parecer viene una lluvia eléctrica, al parecer me estoy hiendo, los sonidos se distorsionan en mi mente

- ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Jo-chan!!

Quien me llama alguien me llama, no distingo a esa persona, quien será, que querrá de mí, debo estar despierta, una figura humana se me acerca, quien, quien es…

- te encontré Kaoru

Ya no puedo ver ni su rostro...y su voz es tan lejana... ya no puedo luchar mas...

_**Sueños Kaoru…**_

-Kenshin que haces

- la vine a rescatar Kaoru-dono- me responde con una sonrisa-

¿Rescatar? ¿Rescatar de quien? su sonrisa se transforma en la nada, todo se desvanece que sucede, donde estoy

-¡¿Kenshin?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¡KENSHIN!!

Estoy gritando pero pareciera que nadie escucha o talvez no emito sonido alguno, mi voz, no sale no puedo hablar que ¡¿sucede?! ¡¿Donde estoy?! Que alguien me diga

-Kaoru

Quien, quien es, esa voz nuevamente quien demonios es. Levanto la vista pero no veo a nadie, que sucede que alguien me explique que sucede por favor yo no puedo saberlo ah... mi cuerpo me duele, algo me esta inundando, es...¡¡sangre!! Es que veo de lejos quien es... ¡¡Kenshin!!

-¡¡KENSHIN!! ¡¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR SACAME DE AQUI!!

No me escucha, o me ignora la sangre sube mas y mas, no, no quiero verla ¡saquéenme de aquí, odio la sangre!

-¡¡KENSHIN AYUDAME PORFAVOR!! Por favor… ¡¡KENSHIN!! ¡¡AYUDAME!! ¡¡AUXILIO!!

No me miras, por favor… Ni siquiera puedo ver de donde progenie esta sangre, cuerpos... cuerpos y mas cuerpos, cuerpos sin vida de ahí proviene la sangre, cuanta sangre derramada, ya no puedo mas, estoy soñando despiérnenme ¡¡ por favor!!

-¡¡KENSHIN!! ¡¡AYUDAAAAAMEEEEEEE!!

Muevo los brazos pero ahí algo que me impide moverlos, no puedo mas me volveré loca este olor repugnante, es todo lo que puedo oler, ese color es todo lo que puedo ver... no miento... ya no puedo ver nada la sangre me inundo, estoy cayendo todo esta rojo, mi kimono, mis manos, mis pies, mi rostro y mis labios, estoy bañada de sangre, Kenshin por que no me ayudaste… acaso tu realmente me…

-Kenshin...

Comienzo a llorar pero estas lagrimas inmediatamente son tragadas por al sangre... despiértenme por favor ayúdenme sea quien sea, por favor no puedo mas...ah… siento el suelo bajos mis pies y sin quererlo me recuesto… Un ultimo intento… volteando mi rostro para no ver hacia la superficie… papá...

-papá... ¿papá? ¡¡PAPÁ, PAPÁAAA!!KENSHINNN AYUDAME POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO!! ¡NO QUIERO ESTO, SANOSUKE! ¡¡POR FAVOR!!MIWA, MIWA!! ¡¡AYUDENME PORFAVOR QUIEN SEA!!

...

No quiero revivir mi pasado, detente, no quiero por que estoy viviendo mí pasado una y otra vez, basta, ¡¡basta!!

-¡¡BASTA!!

No, no que es esto, ¡¡maldita sea, maldita sea!! No quería esta vida, cuando era una niña...

_Mamá_

Esa es mi mamá a lo lejos jugando con migo siempre protegiéndome mamá, siempre brindándome una sonrisa, siempre abrazándome, consolándome, regañándome si lo necesitaba, cuanta falta me haces mamá no sabes cuanta, te necesito, estoy tan sola, tan abandonada, soy tan incomprendida... si me vieras… ahora mamá, mueves sus labios pero que me estas diciendo

-Kaoru-chan, mi Kaoru-chan, algún día crecerás, serás una mujer de bien, maduraras y ya no serás una niña, podrás tener tu lado infantil, pero debes comportarte como una mujer, enfrentaras tus problemas, y los solucionaras, y siempre sonreirás mi Kaoru-chan, la vida no te da la espalda, tan solo te pone obstáculos...y los enfrentaras pero no llores ¿bien? mira que linda eres

Mamá eso me lo dijiste días antes de morir, yo no quería crecer mamá quería ser tu Kaoru-chan siempre, que tu me defendieras de los chicos malos como lo hacías entonces pero un día, falleciste, y mi papá me mostró el otro lado de la vida... cuanto los extraño, después que murieron, no me queda nada ni nadie, nada a que aferrarme a vivir, no mas recuerdos dolorosos por favor, basta, ¡por que me hacen daño!

_Kaoru-dono_

_adiós Kaoru gracias por todo_

_**Yo no dije que quería que se quedara Battousai ¡dije que te quedaras tu!**_

_**me puedes decir al menos tu nombre**_

_Himura, Kenshin Himura_

_perdón por el incidente del baño_

_Kaoru-dono esto es para usted_

Kenshin, Kenshin... Yahiko, Sanosuke... Megumi-san, Tae-san, Tsubame-san, Misao-chan Aoshi-sama... todos...

No me alejaron de su lado en ningún momento

Gracias...

- gracias mamá

Ahora todo es tan calmado tan tranquilo tan tibio... mamá, son tus brazos, no, no lo son, son los de Kenshin, protegiéndome, dándome asilo aquí a su lado, arigatoo Kenshin.

Por fin mis ojos están abiertos termino... todo a terminado ya, veo borroso quien sujeta mi mano, me habla pero no escucho, Kenshin... es Kenshin! ¡¡Mi Kenshin!! Esta tratando de ayudarme...

Por fin pude sonreír gracias a Dios me vino a ayudar, él me prometió, lo prometió... protegerme, por que no lo hizo hace un instante...

- perdóneme Kaoru-dono por no haberla Protegido, por favor perdóneme yo se lo prometí e quebrado mi promesa... ¡Gomen!

Y yo con una sonrisa débil pero agradecida le respondo

- no siempre estarás para protegerme, además lo intentaste Kenshin, lo importante es que estas ahora conmigo

Su mano contra la mía su mano es tan fuerte, tan protectora todos me hablan pero yo no los escucho solo veo a esos ojos violetas que me miran a mi, pareciera que somos las dos únicas personas en el mundo, los demás no importan, y su mano aun retiene la mía, como si me fuera, como si estuviera impidiendo que me fuera de su lado

- gracias por todo Kenshin, arigato

- no gracias a ti Kaoru

Y por fin me llamo por mi nombre, ya no podría pedirle más... y yo a cambio le ofrezco una de mis más sinceras sonrisas junto a un deseo

- vámonos a casa por favor

Al parecer me he quedado dormida, es verdad estoy muy agotada pero esta vez se que Kenshin estará a mi Lado pase lo que pase


	11. 10B Lagrimas, Dolor y Un adios

Cáp

**Cáp. 10B: " Lagrimas, dolor y un adiós"**

Todos estaban impresionados por la forma de actuar de Kaoru, Kenshin por otro lado se da cuenta que es muy de noche y comenzara una tormenta fuerte, además que Kaoru no conocía muy bien Kyoto y se podría perder, mientras todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos entra Misao alegremente como siempre

Misao: ¡Hola! ¿Que y esas caras largas y donde esta Kaoru?

Megumi: ¡¿se escapo no lo vez?!

Misao: pero que hice yo, ¡por que a la ofensiva Megumi-san!

Megumi: go-gomen Misao-chan

Sanosuke: creo que deberíamos buscarla empezó a llover

Kenshin: mmm... opino igual que Sanosuke, busquémosla

Megumi: además es peligroso que este afuera, en ese estado físico y psicológico

Misao: ¡¡pues en marcha!! ¡¡Vamos todos arriba todos rápido!! ¡¡Vamos, vamos!!

Sanosuke: ¿¿de donde sacas tanta energía comadreja??

Misao: ¡cállate! lo que pasa es que como soy mas joven tengo mas vitalidad

Sanosuke: solo eres menor que yo por 3 años ¡¡aquí los viejos son Kenshin y la mujer Zorro!!

Megumi: ¡¡a quien le dices vieja Cabeza de Gallo!! ¡¡Kenshin es mas viejo que yo!!

Todos miran a Kenshin

Kenshin: ¿eh?

Misao: ¬¬ me sorprende que no este casado ya tiene cuanto ¿¿28 años??

Sanosuke Megumi: si, si ¬¬

Kenshin: creo que mejor vamos a buscar a Kaoru-dono -.-U

En las calles de Kyoto, la gente caminaba lentamente ya que la lluvia no era muy fuerte pero poco a poco se hace mas intensa haciendo que los carruajes y la gente corra, los animales corres despavoridos, temerosos una tormenta eléctrica se acerca

Sanosuke: Dios a si no la encontraremos

Misao: ¡¡KAORU!!

Sanosuke: ¡¡JO-CHAN!!

Megumi: no veo rastro de ella esas heridas ya deben estar infectadas…

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono- entra en un callejón y ve a Kaoru hincada, estaba como desvanecida- te encontré Kaoru

Luego de encontrarla la llevan rápidamente al Aoiya para que Megumi le curara

Mientras todos esperaban se escucha un grito dentro de la habitación de parte de Megumi, rápidamente llama a Kenshin para mostrarle tan horrenda imagen, Kaoru estaba del cuello hasta los pies con marcas, cada una de ellas sangrando por su cuenta

Megumi: es atroz…

Sanosuke: le debió doler mucho esto

Misao: ... dios santo

Kenshin: Megumi-dono Kaoru se esta moviendo, ¿se despertara?

Megumi: no, no lo hará le di algo para dormir no despertara en un buen rato

Kaoru: ¡¡KENSHIN!! ¡¡KENSHIN!!

Megumi: Kaoru tranquilízate, Sanosuke sujétale las manos, ¿¡no ves que se esta haciendo daño ella misma?! ¡¡Rápido!!

Megumi empieza a curar a Kaoru con mucha delicadeza, pero pareciera que nunca terminara, ya que las heridas eran demasiadas, pero Kaoru se vuelve a mover intenta zafarse de Sanosuke, pero no puede acto seguido empieza a gritar nuevamente

Kaoru: ¡¡KENSHINN!! ¡¡AYUDAME PORFAVOR SACAME DE AQUI!!

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono estoy aquí…

Misao: en cuanto tiempo despertara

Megumi: en 2 horas, no se que hacer, Kaoru resiste

Kaoru: ¡¡Kenshin ayúdame por favor!! ¡¡Por favor Kenshin ayúdame!! ¡¡Auxilio!!

Kenshin se sentía tan inútil, no podía protegerla, no podía y se lo había prometido que siempre la protegería, pero no podía acudir a sus gritos de auxilio, la persona que mas le importaba en este mundo pedía ser rescatada y él sin poder hacer nada…

Kenshin: ¡Kaoru-dono! _"" no puedo hacer nada, ¡¡debo protegerla!!""_

Sanosuke: - mira a Kenshin- no siempre la vas a poder proteger Kenshin, no siempre podrás estar ahí

Megumi: ¡¡atento Sanosuke!! ¡Se esta zafado!

Kaoru: ¡¡KENSHIN!! ¡¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEE!! - cae rendida-

Sanosuke: se tranquilizo - la suelta- ya no se mueve... ¿esta viva verdad?

Misao: ¡no bromees con eso! ¿Entiendes?

Kenshin: esta... ¿llorando? ¡¡Megumi-dono despiertala!!

Megumi: ¡¡no puedo!! El efecto terminara en mas o menos 2 horas no puedo hacer nada

Misao: ¡¡pero esta llorando!! ¿No la vez? debe haber algo

Megumi: tiempo, solo el tiempo...

Kaoru: Kenshin...

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono - toma su mano-...

Megumi: termine... bueno esperemos que siga tranquila como ahora

Misao: bueno - se sienta al lado izquierdo de ella- ¡¡Vamos Kaoru-san!! ¡Resiste! me siento impotente…no podemos hacer nada, mientras ella esta sufriendo

Kaoru: papá...¿papá?¡PAPÁ, PAPÁA!! ¡¡KENSHINN AYUDAME POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO!! ¡¡NO QUIERO ESTO, SANOSUKE PORFAVOR!!- comienza nuevamente a moverse-

Kenshin: - le sujeta la mano- ¡Misao-dono tómale la otra mano!

Misao: ¡Kaoru-san! por favor

Kaoru: ¡¡BASTA!!

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono ¡por favor! estamos aquí con usted - susurra- estoy aquí para usted

Misao: Vamos Kaoru Tu eres una mujer fuerte

Kaoru: -casi en suspiro- gracias mamá

Misao: o.o ahhhh me dijo mamá n/n

En el transcurso de las dos horas Kaoru había estado tranquila, Kenshin no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento, sostenía su mano con preocupación, con cariño esperando que aquella joven que estaba recostada abriera sus ojos, le diera una sonrisa

Megumi: debería despertar en cualquier minuto

Sanosuke: oye mujer zorro no le habrás dado una sobre dosis

Megumi: ¡¿no digas bobadas quieres?!

Misao: ¿quien le habrá hecho daño...? ¿¡Este tipo de maltrato?!

Sanosuke: no lo se, solo hay que derrotarlos ¡y matarlos!

Misao: ¡¡yo te ayudo!! - tira golpes al aire- los derrotaremos

Sanosuke: ¡¡si!! - Lanzando golpes al aire- ¡vamos!

Megumi: pero saben donde ir - revisando las puntas de su cabello- digo, donde esta o quien fue o por que o las intenciones

Misao: EEE... ¡¡NO!!

Sanosuke: siempre nos arruinas la esperanza ¡¡mujer zorro!!

Megumi: por que no se callan mejor solo saben hacer estupideces ustedes juntos

Misao: ¡¿acaso me dices idiota?! ¡¡No lo soy!!

Megumi: tan solo digo que te comportas como tal

Sanosuke: ¡te estas sobrepasando Megumi!

Megumi: ¡oh! y este milagro me llamaste por mi nombre

Sanosuke: ¬¬ ya me estas aburriendo

Kaoru había abierto sus ojos, veía todo a su alrededor pero se queda viendo a Kenshin, Kenshin estaba feliz sujetando su mano fuertemente

Kenshin: ¡kaoru-dono a despertado!

Kaoru le regala una sonrisa tiernamente haciendo que este se tranquilice

Kenshin: perdóneme Kaoru-dono por no haberla Protegido, por favor perdóneme yo se lo prometí e quebrado mi promesa... Gomen

Kaoru: no siempre estarás para protegerme además lo intentaste Kenshin, lo importante es que estas ahora con migo

Misao: ¡Kaoru que bien despertaste!

Sanosuke: Jo-chan ¡por fin! ya era hora bella durmiente

Megumi: por fin

Kenshin: _"" al menos despertó y es lo mas importante para mi""_

Kaoru: gracias por todo Kenshin, arigato

Kenshin: no gracias a ti Kaoru

Kaoru le sonríe a Kenshin, los demás le hablaban pero no les daban impotencia luego Kaoru con una sonrisa en sus labios dice las últimas palabras del día

Kaoru: vámonos a casa por favor

Luego queda sumida en un profundo sueño, sujeta de la mano de Kenshin, quien no la deja de mirar en ningún instante

Sanosuke: ¡saben me siento ignorado por esos dos!

Misao: ¡¡son tan lindos!! ¡Ambos!

Megumi: como si no existiéramos ¿que se creen?

Sanosuke: bueno será mejor que

Misao: ¿que cosa?

Sanosuke: que los dejemos solos por el momento

Megumi: me parece bien

Sanosuke: ¡wow!

Megumi: ¿que te pasa?

Sanosuke: no puedo creer que estemos de acuerdo en algo

Misao: ahhhh es tan lindo el amor... ... me dio sueño...

Megumi: a mi también estoy agotadísima

Misao: buenas noches - se retira a su habitación-

Megumi: buenas noches -se va-

Sanosuke: hey Kenshin ¿te quedaras aqui ?

Kenshin: si, estaré con ella buenas noches Sano

Sanosuke: pues buenas noches - se va-

Kenshin: no me iré de su lado Kaoru-dono, no quiero decirle nunca más adiós


	12. Partida

Luego que Kenshin quedara dormido, Kaoru comienza a despertar en silencio, sentandose en el futon y viendo fijamente al samurai de cabellos rojizos.

Kaoru: _" Kenshin... gracias... pero…"_

Silenciosamente Kaoru sale de la habitación, y recorre el aoiya, quedando en la entrada y mirando la oscuridad que había, sin saber el por que, sentía pena, tanto para llorar, pero no lo hacia, ya había llorado bastante...

Kaoru: ... ¿estarás muerto?

: No, no lo esta

Kaoru: - voltea a ver- M-Miwa

: Hola Kaoru

Kaoru: ¡estas vivo!

Miwa: me alegra ver que también tu

Kaoru: - le sonríe-

Miwa: bien, sabes que él esta vivo

Kaoru: Yuki... si lo se muy bien...

Miwa: Kaoru - toma su mano- vámonos de aquí

Kaoru: ¿¡que!?

Miwa: escucha, Yuki es un hombre muy poderoso

Kaoru: Kenshin también lo es – se zafa-

Miwa: ¿los quieres arriesgar? ¿A las personas que tanto quieres?

Kaoru: - desvía la mirada- no...

Miwa: se que te esta buscando... sabe que estas viva

Kaoru: Miwa tú lo sabes… p-

Miwa: - interrumpiéndola- sabes que tiene muchos contactos, vámonos de Kyoto Kaoru, es lo mejor, y comencemos de nuevo

Kaoru: una vida nueva...

Miwa: lo hiciste una vez... puedes hacerlo de nuevo

Kaoru: - ve dentro del Aoiya y se le cae unas pequeñas lagrimas- esta bien... todo por...

Miwa: él... lo se Kaoru - le besa la frente- te veré mañana

Y desapareció tan como llego en silencio, Kaoru al ver que Miwa desapareció entro en el Aoiya y se recostó en su futon, con sumo cuidado y silencio.

El día siguiente estaba lleno de risas y alegría, Misao a muy temprana hora comenzó a hacer escándalo, entrando eufóricamente a la Habitación donde estaba Kaoru.

Misao: ¡¡Kaoru!! ... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Por el grito inesperado, todos acudieron a la chica, y Kenshin llego a saltar del susto

Kenshin: Mi-Misao-dono, ¿que sucede? - ve al futon- ¿donde esta Kaoru-dono?

Misao: ¡¡ deberías saberlo tu Himura!

Sanosuke: ¿que sucede?

Misao: ¡¡Kaoru desapareció!!

Yahiko: ¡¿que?!

Megumi: donde estará

: ¿Que pasa?

Sanosuke: ¡Kaoru ha desaparecido!

: Ahhhh

Yahiko: ¡¡que aremos!!

: Mm… buscarla

Megumi: pero donde podrá estar

: No lo se

Kenshin: ¿con quien hablan chicos?

Yahiko-Megumi-Sanosuke: ¿ah? - Voltean- ¡¡Kaoru!!

Kaoru: ¡hola!

Misao: ¡¡Kaoru!! - la abraza- Kaoru no debes ¡no, no, no!

Kaoru: oh... Mí-Misao... no respiro...

Misao: o.o - la suelta- perdón

Kaoru: cof, cof -o-

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, no debería estar de pie

Kaoru: me siento bien no se preocupen, - comienza a caminar- Misao, vamos a comprar para el desayuno

Misao: o.o eh... bueno - sigue a Kaoru-

Megumi: o.o...

Sanosuke: pareciera que no tuviera nada

Yahiko: ¡¡se esta aguantando!!

Kenshin: - suspira- bueno...

En el mercado

Kaoru: mm quiero, 2 de eso, y 5 de esos

Vendedor: si

Misao: - con unas canastas- por que tanta comida

Kaoru: para el desayuno y la comida

Misao: pero no comemos tanto

Kaoru: eso es por ti, Yahiko y Sanosuke comen como si el mundo se fuera acabar

Misao: tienes razón, jajajaja

Kaoru: - recibe las cosas- gracias

Vendedor: n.n

Rato después...

Yahiko: - ¡¡esto esta delicioso!! Gracias por la comida Kenshin

Kenshin: n.n

Sanosuke: es verdad si Kaoru lo hubiera cocinado, sabría horrible n.n

Kenshin: n.nU...

Sanosuke: ¡¡o.o!! - se prepara para recibir un golpe- o.oU

Kaoru: yo quiero decir algo

Okina: ¿uhm?

Misao: ¡¡volvi!! - se sienta-

Kaoru: yo... no se como pueden seguir actuando asi con migo... después de todo yo… yo-

Kenshin: pero eso ya paso

Kaoru: ¡no Kenshin!, no pueden dar vuelta la pagina y hacer que nada a pasado... yo... les pido perdón por todo

Yahiko: ya no te preocupes fea

Sanosuke: Yahiko tiene razón, no sigas mortificándote, si vienen de nuevo-

Misao: ¡les daremos unos golpes de los que no se olvidaran!

Kenshin: por eso no se preocupe

Megumi: ken-san tiene razón ya deja de hablar de eso y come

Yahiko: además todo terminara

Kaoru: estoy segura que todo terminara... - comienza a comer- mmm que delicia non

Misao: ¡¡si, si comamos!! ¡¡Y después saldremos!!

Okina: ¡¡si!! ¡¡Eh!!

Misao: ¡¡hahaha!!

Kaoru: me parece excelente podemos salir de compras

Misao: sí - vamos; kyoto es hermoso, daremos muchas vueltas

Yahiko: espero que no, terminariamos vomitando

Misao: ¿eh?

Sanosuke: claro, contigo dando vueltas…

Misao: ¡SI NADIE LOS INVITO!

Megumi: -.- -revisando las puntas de su cabello-

Okina: ya, ya calmados todos

Kaoru: - deja el tazon de arroz- permiso me retiro.

Kenshin: ¿oro?

Sanosuke: -sentandoce- esta bien, si todo termino ¿no?

Kenshin: no lo se…

Megumi: no hagas tormentas donde no hay viento

Sanosuke: si eso… ¿eh? O.o

Megumi: o.ó, ken-san no te preocupes en vano

Kenshin: si, creo que tienen razón.

En la habitación de la muchacha de cabellos negros, la autora de aquellas dudas de Kenshin guardaba todo lo que eran armas en una especie de bolsa. Dejo la bolsa a su lado izquierdo y queda viendo por la ventana que había en el cuarto el paisaje del cielo que este le ofrecía.

Kaoru: es verdad… todo terminara pronto es por eso que no deben preocuparse nunca mas

Al decir estas palabras una lágrima rebelde cae por si mejilla, siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol. Un llanto ahogado y silencioso comenzó en esa habitación, siendo testigos solamente la bolsa llena de armas, y las nubes que le observaban atraves de la ventana.

Ya en la tarde luego del almuerzo todos salen del Aoiya, mas de uno estaba preocupado por la oji-azul, mientras que ella compraba tranquilamente unos kimonos que había visto, sonreía… simplemente sonreía al ver maravillas en telas, se veía feliz, si era asi no debían preocuparse de nada.

Misao estaba eufórica, para ella toda pelea, batalla muerte o cualquier cosa vinculada con el pasado de Kaoru había terminado, su amiga por fin haba vuelto con ellos, por fin estaba con ellos.

Kaoru: ah… miren, Misao-chan, Megumi-san, - apunta una tienda- maquillaje

Misao: ¡WA! – Las jala de la mano- entremos

Yahiko: ¡ESPERA! … ¿entramos?

Sanosuke: ¿estas enfermo o desquiciado? Yo no entrare a esa tienda

Kenshin: esperemos aquí…

La tienda poseía un suave aroma, un aroma a vainilla suave y silvestre. La variedad de jabones era tremenda, diferentes aromas, también habían aceites de baño en pequeñas botellitas de vidrio y una etiqueta estilo occidental con escrito japones, y en el mostrador al igual que en fondo de la tienda había maquillaje.

Misao: es hermoso…

Kaoru: - viendo los aceites- asi es Misao-chan

Megumi: muy lindo, ¿Por qué no vinieron tus amigas, Misao?

Misao: según ellas el Aoiya estaba muy ocupado

Kaoru: - con cinco frascos de aceite- por favor, alcanzadme tres de esos jabones

Megumi: ¿los tres iguales?

Misao: - lee la etiqueta- Jazmin

Kaoru: jeje

Megumi: ¿seran para ken-san?

Kaoru: No, son para mi o/o

Misao: ¡claro!

Vendedora: jeje, tambien poseemos maquillaje en el fondo de la tienda y aquí tambien, en el mostrador.

Kaoru: ¿eh? –Comienza a ver- ah, que lindo… me da eso, eso y … ese por favor. – le da el dinero-

Vendedora: - se lo envuelve- gracias por venir, vuelvan pronto.

Misao: creo que Kaoru se ha gastado todo su dinero en kimonos y esto…Aunque… me suena que todo esto es para seducir

Megumi: ¿A mi Ken-san?

Kaoru: ¿Tuyo?

Sanosuke: ¿terminaron? -O-… por fin

Yahiko: creí que me saldrían raíces aquí.

Kenshin: n-nU

Misao: eso se le llama ser melodramático y extremista Yahiko-CHAN

Yahiko: ¡¿Qué?!

Megumi: vamos, vamos que se hará de noche.

Sanosuke: la mujer zorro tiene razón

Megumi: o.ó – le toma la oreja- ¿Qué mujer zorro? ¿¡Eh!?

Sanosuke: ¡ESO DUELE!

Yahiko: …

Misao: - con corazones de ojos- ¡el amor!

Kaoru: jeje… auch...

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, ¿se siente bien?

Kaoru: si Kenshin, estoy bien

Al llegar al Aoiya, Kaoru decide tomar un baño, mientras que los demás comienzan a comer. En el baño comienza a deslizar la ropa para poder bañarse, y comienza a ver su cuerpo detenidamente… Cicatrices por todas partes, una chica con tales heridas, era muy feo. Entro a la bañera y saco uno de los jabones, comenzó a frotarlo con su cuerpo, dejando un suave olor a jazmines… respiro hondo y se dejo inundar por aquel aroma tan delicado. Luego del baño abrió uno de los frascos de aceite que había adquirido derramando el líquido en su mano, luego comenzó a frotarlo contra sus cicatrices haciendo el olor de jazmines más penetrante. El tiempo se le había ido tan rápidamente, entre sus pensamientos, sus emociones, dudas y decisiones. Se pone una Yukata y sale del baño dejando el cabello húmedo al aire, se dirigió a la habitación que estaba siendo ocupada por ella en ese instante.

Comenzó a empacar todo cuidadosamente en una especie de bolso, kimonos, peines, cintas del cabello entre muchas otras cosas más. Cambio sus ropas y se puso un kimono de color rosa, sin dibujos, con pasos suaves tomos sus pertenencias y camino por las habitaciones en donde estaban sus amigos durmiendo placidamente… lentamente caminaba una tras otra hasta llegar a la donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, se detuvo en la puerta… no encontraba el valor para ver su rostro aunque fuera dormido, apoyo su mano en la puerta corrediza luego apoyo su frente en esta quedando viendo fijamente el suelo.

Kaoru: no tengo el valor… tampoco la fortaleza, nuevamente te estoy diciendo adiós Kenshin… pero esta vez será para siempre, nuestros lazos se rompen… -sonríe- lo se, lo se… me aceptas con mi pasado y todo pero yo no me acepto ¿asi te sentías tu? Perdón, fui una egoísta al decirte que te quedaras, mereces a alguien bueno, alguien que te de un final feliz en esta era y en tu vida… por favor no me odies, yo quiero un camino diferente, ¡lo quiero! Pero… no puedo arriesgar sus vidas nuevamente. No te mentiré, quiero entrar y abrazarte tan fuerte como pueda pero no puedo por que si hago ello… no podré marcharme, tu eres quien me hace dudar en cada instante, debo decirte un Adiós en este momento…Recordare los buenos momentos que hemos vivido junto a todos, las risas, las reuniones, - lleva sus manos a su pecho, los guardare para siempre en este corazón con heridas… en este corazón indigno, en este corazón enamorado. Soy yo ahora quien no se siente digna… - deja una carta en el suelo- Te pido un perdón… y un olvido de tu parte, Kenshin se que no escuchas y que ni recordaras estas palabras – desliza la puerta y entra- se que todas mis palabras son aire en este instante, son palabras silenciosas que jamás volverás a oír de mis labios – se agacha- por favor date le derecho a amar… y ser amado, piensa en tu futuro … no soy fuerte como tu – le besa- es por eso que te digo todo esto…

Kaoru se aleja de Kenshin derramando unas lagrimas que caen en el futon y en el rostro de este, lentamente retrocede con pasos cortos alejándose de Kenshin, quedando donde había comenzado. Tomo la puerta en sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Kaoru: Arigato…soushite…Sayonara Kenshin

Diciendo esas palabras la chica cierra la puerta produciendo un sonido que hace que el samurai despierte de su sueño, se levanta y siente unas leves gotas en su rostro, lleva su mano y encuentra agua… pequeñas gotas de agua, ve su futon y habían otras pocas… se levanto rápidamente, sintiendo un olor a Jazmín. Abrió la puerta y no encontró nada más que una carta. El pánico y el miedo se apodero de él, corrió fuertemente hacia la habitación donde debía estar la chica de cabellos negros, la joven que hacia cada día mas radiante… la chica que quería proteger con su vida, abrió y no encontró mas que vacío y silencio, pronto un fuerte y helado viendo corrió por todo Kyoto… Comprendía todo… en ese instante comprendió todo y unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla izquierda.

_Ella se había marchado para siempre de su lado._


	13. NUevo Comienzo

"Nuevo Comienzo"

"**Nuevo Comienzo"**

**Tiempo.**

Aquella noche paso tranquilamente en todo Japón, luego pasaron los días; y los días se transformaron en semanas, largas semanas para aquellos que estaban buscando a cierta pelinegra en Kyoto… semanas llenas de preocupación, intriga, dolor, rabia, cólera, insomnio, pero luego aquellos sentimientos se transformaron en uno solo, Tristeza por que comprendieron que esta vez, ella si se había ido para siempre, realmente había salido de la vida de ellos, tan rápido como había entrado.

Sanosuke: … - golpea- ¡demonios! ¿Es que ya no podemos hacer nada más?

Yahiko: - sentado- …

Misao: n-no seas pesimista Sanosuke, le encontraremos

Megumi: eso no te lo crees ni tu misma

Misao: eh…

Megumi: ella se fue y punto, se fue por su voluntad déjenlo asi.

Yahiko: ¡NO! Kaoru… ella no… ella jamás – baja la mirada- ella no…

Aoshi: - le da un sorbo a su taza de te-

Sanosuke: esta bien… ella esta bien en algún lugar

Kenshin: …

Misao: p-pero – comienza a llorar- por que siempre que creemos que todo se soluciona suceden estas cosas – trata de retener las lagrimas- por que Kaoru no puede ser honesta con nosotros

Megumi: por que es una chiquilla malcriada y llorona al igual que tu

Aoshi: - queda viendo a Megumi fríamente-

Megumi: ¿Qué? es verdad, nadie le obligo a irse… ella sabia perfectamente que este era su hogar e-ella… - se le quiebra la voz- nunca comprendió eso

Sanosuke: ya basta Megumi

Kenshin: K-Kaoru-dono

Yahiko: ¿eh?

Kenshin: ella... dejo una carta... – saca la carta- con todo esto se me había olvidado…

Misao: ¡QUE! ¡¡LEELA!

_El dojo Kamiya… es todo tuyo Yahiko, Kenshin, Sanosuke…Megumi… por favor piensen que es mi ultimo regalo._

_Cuídense._

_ Kamiya Kaoru._

Kenshin: - voltea la carta y la pone en su posición inicial- es todo…

Misao: ¡¿Qué?! – Bota a Kenshin y se sienta encima de él- ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER NO HABLA DE MI! ¡¡BUAAA!!

Kenshin: oro…

Yahiko: el dojo Kamiya… - se levanta- ya es de noche nuevamente.

Aoshi: lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana seguirá siendo un día largo – le pone una mano en le hombro a Misao- será lo mejor

Misao: ¿eh? … esta b-bien…

Lejos del aoiya y lejos de Kyoto, por un camino hacia el oeste, dos siluetas se podían ver en la noche, una lamparilla de papel alumbraba su camino. Caminaban tranquilamente por aquel angosto y sucio camino, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas, hundidos en propios sentimientos.

: Como lo haremos ahora…

: ¿Eh? – Se detiene- ¿Qué sucede Kaoru?

Kaoru: Miwa… que haremos ahora… donde iremos

Miwa: algún pueblo del oeste, podemos hacernos pasar por prometidos, volver empezar en aquellos pueblos donde el gobierno no llega

Kaoru: ¿prometidos?

Miwa: - se le acerca- mereces… felicidad… Kaoru

Kaoru: - agacha la mirada- no, lo que necesito y merezco es tiempo en este instante.

Miwa: esta bien, descansemos un poco mas adelante veo unas leves luces, debe ser una posada. Apresuremos el paso

Kaoru: esta bien… pero-

Miwa: ¿eh?

Kaoru: nada de Yoko esta vez ¿verdad? – Dice con temor-

Miwa: - le sonríe- nada, ni de Yoko ni de Yuki ni nadie.

Kaoru: - le sonríe- gracias…

Los meses pasaron lentamente desde aquel día cumpliéndose con ese día 8 meses exactamente, Misao estaba en Tokio de visita en casa de sus amigos, para poder quitarse los aires de tristeza… pero si era honesta aquel dojo le daba mas tristeza… en el dojo el cuarto de Kaoru, sus kimonos, el aroma a Jazmín ya no era penetrante como antes, pero si deslizaban aquella puerta sin abrir, se podía sentir todo ello… es por eso que nadie entraba en su cuarto. Era una tarde calurosa, en el dojo se podía oír gritos de una practica… afuera de este aun decía "Dojo Kamiya" por que en el fondo sabían que aun lo era.

Yahiko: ¡AH!

Misao: ven enano, ¡ATACA!

Yahiko: ¡NO ME LANZES OBJETOS NINJAS!

Misao: ¡deberías estar preparado para todo!

Ayame: - entra corriendo- ¡ken-san! ¡Ken-san!

Kenshin: ¿Oro? – lavando ropa-

Ayame: ¿cuando llegara Kaoru?

Susume: - detrás de ella- ¡si Ken-san! Ayer nos dijiste que llegaría hoy sin falta

Yahiko: - se detiene-

Misao: -suspiro-

Ayame: ¡el abuelo dijo lo mismo! – comienza a llorar-

Susume: ¿se fue por que no nos quiere verdad? - le imita-

Kenshin: no,… ah ¿recuerdan aquella linda muñeca que vieron hace tiempo?

Susume: s-si

Kenshin: lo que sucede es que Kaoru-dono fue a buscar esa muñeca pero no quedaban en la tienda asi que ha tenido que recorrer bastante para encontrarla

Yahiko: … -suspiro- ¡asi es! ¡Ha luchado contra feroces animales para conseguirla!

Susume: - se limpia las lagrimas- ¿enserio?

Misao: asi es, esa es Kaoru, una gran luchadora

Ayame: ¡AH!

Sanosuke: Buenos días

Ayame: ¡Sanosuke!

Sanosuke: ah, que alegres ¿de que me perdí?

Susume: ¡Kaoru es una guerrea que pelea contra animales peligrosos para conseguirnos la muñeca que queremos!

Sanosuke: ¡oh! Yo no sabia aquello… ¿saben lo que yo si se?

Ayame: ¿Qué cosa?

Sanosuke: que Yahiko – le apunta- quiere jugar al caballito

Yahiko: Eso tambi- ¡OYE!

Ayame: ¡EHH!

Susume: ¡CABALLITO!

Yahiko: ¡WA!

Sanosuke: hey Kenshin

Kenshin: ¿sucede algo Sanosuke?

Sanosuke: recuerdas que hace tiempo, en la batalla que tuvo Kaoru junto un tipo de nombre Yuki…

Kenshin: si

Sanosuke: pues me llego una noticia bastante interesante, escuche que quiere lo mismo que Shishio hace tiempo. Esta buscando personas para volver a la era Tokugawa, hasta el momento a reclutado desde ninjas hasta Hitokiris de la época.

: Ese idiota tiene razón

Sanosuke: claro que este idiota tie- ¡¿Qué?!

Kenshin: - voltea- S-Saito

Saito: - entra fumando- y supongo que sabes que el gobierno querrá tu ayuda - le da una carta- aquí están los detalles de todo.

Kenshin: … la era Tokugawa, no podemos permitir eso – queda viendo a las niñas-

Saito: hay rumores de que se encuentra en la zona noroeste del país.

Sanosuke: decidido yo voy

Saito: necesito gente útil y competente.

Sanosuke: exac- ¡¡OYE!! Donde va este tipo – le toma su moño bajo- ¡voy yo!

Kenshin: ¡Oro! X.x

Misao: - bota a Kenshin- ¡y donde van ellos, voy yo!

Saito: … bola de inútiles – prende otro cigarro-

Muy lejos de Tokio en una pequeña y tranquila aldea del Japón, niños pequeños juegan inocentemente mientras sus madres ocupadas de las ropas y las casas y los hombres en las cosechas. Sin guiarse mucho, tan solo jugando los niños van lejos del pueblo yendo a los pastizales hasta que uno cae.

Niño 1: ¡aahh!

Niño 2: ¿Qué sucede?

Niño 1: Mi pie me duele mucho

Niña 1: ¡ah! ¡Syusuke!

Syusuke: me duele mucho – se revisa el pie-

Niña 1: ¡esta sangrando Syusuke!

Syusuke: estoy bien Kaori

Kaori: ¡Kanji! Ven y ayúdame a llevar a Syusuke al pueblo

Kanji: ¡Miren! – Lo levanta- con esto tropezaste

Kaori: - ayudando a Syusuke- ¿una espada?

Suysuke: ¿Qué hará aquí una espada? ¡Auch!

Kanji: - le ayuda- vamos rápido

Los tres niños comenzaban a caminar lentamente por la herida del otro, procurando que su pie no tocase el suelo para que este no se infectara más de lo que estaba. No muy lejos llegan a una cabaña no muy pequeña, que des techo podía verse un humo blanco tal vez de la comida ya que era pasado levemente el mediodía.

Kaori: ¡Nee! ¡Kaoru-san! ¡Kaoru-san!

Kanji: ¡Kaoru-san! ¡Kaoru-san!

Kaoru: - sale de la cabaña- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Syusuke! ¿Qué sucedió? – Dice tomando al niño en sus brazos-

Kanji: tropezó con esto – se la muestra arrastrándola-

Kaoru: oh… ¿y eso? Entren para poder curar a Syusuke.

La pelinegra había cambio a simple vista, su cabello seguía siendo sedoso y negro pero su largo había cambiado, se había cortado su cabello a la altura de los hombros, sus labios tenían un color rosa perlado, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por el calor de la temporada y usaba un kimono verde con detalles de mariposas, además de llevar un delantal de color blanco. Rápidamente desinfecta y cura la herida del niño en su Hogar.

Kaoru: ¿mejor?

Syusuke: - mueve el pie- ¡si! Gracias Kaoru-san

Kaoru: esta bien Kanji ¿Dónde encontraron esta espada? – dice levantándola y con un tono serio-

Kaori: Kaoru-san estábamos en los pastizales y Syusuke tropezó, estaba en el suelo ¡enserio!

Kanji: es verdad, no estábamos buscando problemas ni nada

Kaoru: uhm… - les sonríe- esta bien, pero este será nuestro secreto ¿si?

Los tres: ¡SI!

Kanji: ¡soy el mejor guardando secretos!

Syusuke: ¡claro luego de mí!

Kaori: ¡nos veremos Kaoru-san! ¡Y Gracias!

Kaoru: vayan con cuidado – dice desde la puerta- ahora tu – se dirige a la espada- te perderás para siempre, siempre –entra-

: tadaima **N/A: Llegue/ Estoy en casa**

Kaoru: ¡ah! ¡okari nasai! Miwa **N/A: Bienvenido.**

Miwa: uf… las cosechas están muy buenas, los frutos que tendremos este mes serán buenísimos, además el clima a ayudado, ha sido bastante generoso.

Kaoru: es bueno oír eso ¿deseas te?

Miwa: Si, gracias.

Kaoru: Midori-san y Katsu-kun ya se han casado dejándonos los únicos comprometidos en el pueblo – dice sentándose a su lado y dándole una taza de te-

Miwa: lo se, Gracias – recibe el te-

Kaoru: … Los niños encontraron una espada en los pastizales ¿sabes algo?

Miwa: ¿en los pastizales? eso es extraño –bebe un sorbo-

Kaoru: ¿seguro que no sabes nada?

Miwa: creo que dijimos que no hablaríamos nunca más de aquel tema, Kaoru. – le queda viendo ingenuo- además realmente te digo que no se nada

Kaoru: - leve sonrojo- a-ah

Miwa: ¿que? – Burlonamente- ¿ya te enamoraste de mí?

Kaoru: ¡M-Miwa! Idiota… - desvía la mirada-

Miwa: Nee, Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿si?

Miwa: uhm estaba pensando – dice viendo la taza de te-

Kaoru: -sirviéndose te- ¿en que pensabas?

Miwa: ¿no te quieres casar con migo?

Kaoru: ¡¿eh?! – Levanta rápidamente la vista- ¿c-casarnos?

Miwa: asi es – le ve y sonríe- ¿Por qué no?

Kaoru: -sonrojada- ah… - ve la taza y ve un palito de te en el agua- ¡¿ah?!

Miwa: ¿eh? O.o

Kaoru: e-esto… -sonrojada- y-yo… - toma aire y cierra los ojos - ¡si, quiero!

Miwa: ¿enserio?

Kaoru: claro, no me hagas r-repetirlo…

Miwa: - le queda viendo-… pero

Kaoru: ¿eh?

Miwa: no quiero que lo hagas por despecho… Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿despecho?

Miwa: no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda o que sientas que somos los dos únicos comprometidos, y si eso es mucha presión, podemos romper todo… además yo se que aun debes amar a-

Kaoru: - le tapa los labios- Miwa, si te estoy dando el si, es por que realmente quiero compartir mi nueva vida con tigo, - le sonríe- se que es una buena decisión. Tu has estado con migo estos últimos 8 meses, además, de toda mi infancia, jamás me dejaste sola, siempre me mandabas cartas, siempre cuidando de mi, eso realmente lo aprecio.

Miwa: Kaoru…

Kaoru: pero…no te mentiré, es verdad aun siento algo fuerte por Kenshin, jamás se me olvidara, pero, él… tu – comienza a llorar- Miwa quiero que seas mi presente y mi futuro… aunque es injusto para ti que yo te diga todo esto siendo que tu me as querido de ese modo todo este tiempo… No se si quieras – lleva las manos a su rostro-… no se si quieras casarte con una mujer como yo…

Miwa: K-Kaoru no llores

Kaoru: lo se, lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo… es injusto para ti Miwa… injusto

Miwa: - se acerca a ella y le toma la mano- Kaoru, nunca podría obligarte olvidar a Kenshin-san, tan solo te pido un espacio en tu corazón… ¿puedes?

Kaoru: -llora mas fuerte- Ya lo tienes – lo abraza- ¡buaa!

Miwa: - le abraza- ya no llores, llorona

Kaoru: cállate, no p-puedo e-evitarlo.

Miwa: entonces nos casamos… ¿en dos semanas?

Kaoru: esta bien… - se limpia las lagrimas- saldré por un momento –le mira feo-

Miwa: O.o… ¿Qué?

Kaoru: nada – le sonríe- nos vemos

Miwa: O.o… que rara…

Al salir de su hogar, se dirige rápidamente a la casa de sus nuevas amigas a todo lo que le dio sus piernas para decirles la nueva noticia además de que le ayudaran, ya que ella realmente no sabía como organizar una boda.

Kaoru: es por eso, que vine. Como les dije me casare en dos semanas

Misa: ¡Ah Kaoru-chan! ¡Eso es tan lindo! Ya estaba dudando de ustedes, más de 8 meses como prometidos y nada, ya decía yo

Miyuki: Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos Kaoru, tu boda será preciosa. Deberemos ir al templo para que le sacerdote venga y los bendiga en la aldea si es que es posible.

Misa: además que el kimono de boda, puedes usar el mío o comprar uno nuevo, podríamos ir a Osaka a comprarlo, no estaría muy lejos…

Kaoru: n-no usar el tuyo estaría bien…

Miyuki: o podríamos confeccionarlo nosotras

Kaoru: ¡¿Qué?!

Miyuki: no quedaría mal

Kaoru: no se molesten… si puedes prestarme el tuyo Miyuki-san, estaría bien

Misa: entonces deberíamos hacerle unos detalles ¿no? - ve a Miyuki-

Miyuki: uhm… si creo que es lo mejor

Kaoru: gracias por su ayuda…

Misa: ni que lo digas Kaoru, desde que tu y Miwa se instalaron aquí han sido de mucha ayuda cuidando a los niños y Miwa en las cosechas. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ¿no crees?

Miyuki: asi es, estos ocho meses han sido cortos y largos a la vez

Misa: bueno mañana a primera hora iremos al templo para hablar con el sacerdote ¿si?

Kaoru: muchas gracias…

Miyuki: ya, ya mira mejor ve y sal a tomar aire, ya que debe ser mucha emoción, cuando a mi me pidió mi mano en matrimonio solo quise desmayarme.

Misa: yo me desmaye… jeje, mejor ve a tomar aire

Kaoru: esta bien, muchas gracias

Al salir de la cabaña la chica con pasos tranquilos y serenos va a las afueras de la aldea, llegando hasta un espeso bosque, ahí se quedo parada y las lagrimas volvieron a salir fuertemente y fluidas, pensando que se había vuelto mas fuerte y resistente, solo se había hecho mas débil y mas llorona pensaba ella mientras con las manos trataba de retener sus lagrimas.

Kaoru: _"Kenshin… Kenshin"_

Era lo único que estaba en su mente en ese instante, no podía pensar en otra cosa, ni en nadie mas, solo él, el aun dueño de su corazón… ocho largos meses no los soporta cualquiera… ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Igual que ella?... no Kenshin era mas fuerte. Ahora ella se casaría con Miwa, su amigo de infancia y su prometido desde hace ocho meses… si algo en ella había surgido vivir en le mismo lugar que él, un sentimiento inseguro que no podía decir con cierta ciencia que era, si sentía nervios al estar con él de hace unos pocos meses. Tal vez debía ser la situación pero sabia que podía ser mentira, el corazón se había vuelto confuso, y ella había tomado una decisión con ojos vendados y con corazón en sus manos. Debía seguir adelante, ahora debía estar en su mente su matrimonio, su futura familia, su futuro esposo y futuros hijos tal vez… ¿hijos? … quien diría… que tal vez ella y Miwa… _"momento" _No había pensado en eso.

Su llanto había cesado para dar paso a un shock emocional, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al cien por ciento y sus manos quedaron al aire, su pupila se dilato imaginando lo que debía suceder la noche en que ellos se casaran…Y su mente se disparo… Si lo pensaba… necesitaba mucha ayuda… DEMACIADA AYUDA.


	14. Desconozco

Hola queridos lectores.

Hace mucho tiempo que tengo botado este fic así que ¡perdón! La semana pasada leí y comprendí que debo cambiar el formato y arreglar la pésima ortografía que posee, pero lo terminare con el nuevo formato ( no tipo guion por así decirlo). Gracias por estar atentos al fic y bueno espero actualizarlo lo más rápido posible.

Con ustedes el capitulo

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Posee UA y personajes nuevos.-

* * *

**Desconozco**

Él era lo único que estaba en su mente no podía pensar en nadie más, ocho largos meses no los soporta cualquiera… ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Estaría como ella?... no, Kenshin era más fuerte. Debía pensar en su futuro, se casaría con Miwa, su amigo de infancia y su prometido desde hace ocho meses… aunque fuera una mentira algo en su corazón había nacido, una pequeña esperanza, un sentimiento que no sabía cómo etiquetarlo; sentía un poco de nervios al estar con el chico, pero siempre lo atribuía a la situación por la que estaban pasando. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro, su mente debía estar en su matrimonio ahora, su futura familia, su futuro esposo y futuros hijos tal vez ¿hijos? Quien diría, ella sonrió, que tal vez ella y Miwa… _"momento" _No había pensado en eso.

Su rostro pasó a ser un shock emocional, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus manos comenzaron a transpirar. Para ella el sexo no era problema, pero ¿Por qué ahora se ponía tan nerviosa? Se sonrojo mucho más, maldición pensó, necesitaba ayuda, al menos para que la tranquilizaran, la noche de bodas era un desafío al parecer. Necesitaba ayuda, demasiada ayuda. Corrió hacia la casa donde estaban sus ahora amigas, respiro hondo y golpeo la puerta.

-Kao-chan – dijo una de las muchachas – volviste rápido –

- sucede que… - dijo sonrojada – y-yo…

- no sabes nada sobre tu noche de bodas – grito una desde adentro –

- pobre Kao-chan – le dijo la muchacha a su lado – entra para que te ayudemos –

- s-si – respondió apenada-

Las mujeres comenzaban a explicarle a Kaoru todo el asunto de los bebes, de donde provenían, ella fingía falsa ingenuidad, pero en el momento que le comentaron sobre la noche de bodas presto atención, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

- debes ser sumisa- sentencio - debes ser elegante – adjunto información-

- debes ser placentera – dijo la otra con una sonrisa traviesa –

- ¡Misa-san! – grito la otra muchacha –

- peor si es verdad – dijo acercándose mas – Kao-chan debes ser placentera para tu pareja, acatar y hacer lo que te pida

- ah – articulo concentrada a cada palabra –

- ay Misa-san –dijo Miyuki ruborizada – eso es la intimidad de cada pareja

- Miyuki-san, Kao-chan no querrá que su esposo busque lo que no encuentra en otro lugar

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Kaoru-

- digo, el perfectamente puede ir a la ciudad e ir al barrio rojo – menciono sentándose – al fin y al cabo es un muchacho joven y guapo.

- ya veo… - susurro mirando su taza de té –

Las mujeres quedaron viendo a la chica de ojos azules, sonrieron y se levantaron.

-vamos Kao-chan, vamos a ver tu vestido – dijo Miyuki –

- luego vamos al santuario para hablar con el sacerdote –

- ¿sí? – dijeron al unísono –

- sí, vamos- respondió la muchacha pelinegra –

Las mujeres salieron de la casa dejando levemente a Kaoru atrás, ella simplemente miro el cielo y recordó al hombre de ojos color malva,

- que estarás haciendo, Kenshin – susurro para ella mirando el cielo –

- **¡Kao-chan!** – Grito una - **¡vamos!**

- ¡V-voy! – respondió corriendo hacia ellas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tokio…

- mañana viajaremos a Morioka– dijo Saito fumando – espero que estén listos –

- si – respondió el pelirrojo – a primera hora lo estaremos –

- bien, debemos – y diciendo eso se fue –

- ese tipo me da escalofríos – dijo la joven ninja –

- si a todos – respondió el luchador- bien, mañana iremos a Morioka

- así es Sanosuke – respondió el samurái – mañana.

- ustedes creen… - pregunto la ninja- creen que… ¿Kaoru este allí?

- no le se Misao-dono – respondió el pelirrojo – solo espero que ella se encuentre bien.

El día paso rápidamente, un carruaje paso por ellos y se fueron rumbo a Morioka, mientras ellos viajaban la muchacha de cabellos negros veía los preparativos para su boda que cada día estaba más cerca, sin darse cuenta que era observada. Pasaron 5 días de viaje y finalmente llegaron a Morioka, la policía local esperaba a Saito; Misao mando una paloma mensajera avisando su arribo a la ciudad.

- por aquí hay muchos pueblos – dijo Saito –

- no sabía que conocieras Morioka – respondió Sanosuke –

- lo conozco ya que vine de luna de miel con mi esposa –

- ah con tu esposa – dijo sereno -** ¡¿Esposa?! ¡¿Eres casado?!** – grito sorprendido –

- sí, no veo cual es la sorpresa – respondió prendiendo un cigarro –

- la sorpresa es que ella este con él – le susurro Misao a Kenshin –

- Misao-dono, no sea descortés – respondió Kenshin sonriendo-

- bueno, a lo que vinimos – sentencio el policía – entren para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar, pero una leve fragancia llega hacia Misao y a lo lejos ve a una muchacha parecida a Kaoru, cerro sus ojos y los vio a abrir, ahora veía a la muchacha de espaldas acompañada de dos mujeres mas, no podía ser Kaoru, ella la habría visto inmediatamente, además la mujer tenía el cabello corto hasta sus hombros, pero entonces ¿Por qué las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos? Limpio sus lágrimas y entro corriendo, debía enfocarse en otra parte, debía pensar como Himura; Kaoru estaba bien en algún lugar.

* * *

- ¿Kao-chan? – pregunto la mujer al ver a la chica parada y viendo hacia atrás - ¿Qué sucede?

- sentí que alguien me miraba – respondió –

- debe ser – dijo Misa – las novias siempre se ven más hermosas –

- ¿de verdad? - chillo emocionada –

- así es – confeso Miyuki –

* * *

-Por lo que dices Saito, este hombre se esconde en la ciudad o en algún pueblo cercano – dijo sanosuke mirando por la ventana –

-¿Qué parte no entendiste, cabeza de gallo? –

-** ¿¡cabeza de Gallo!?** – grito –

- tranquilo Sano – decía Kenshin calmando con sus manos – debemos buscarlo rápidamente –

- Saito-san – dijo un policía entrando – necesito de su tiempo –

- claro – respondió - les avisare cualquier movimiento, manténganse cerca –

Diciendo esto el hombre marcho de la habitación.

- nuevamente en una pelea – dijo Sanosuke – no sé si alegrarme o enojarme –

- una pelea no trae felicidad Sano –dijo Kenshin –

- oye ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el muchacho mirando a Misao que veía desde la ventana absorta –

- yo – dijo – creo que vi a Kaoru –

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono –

En pocos minutos los tres estaban en la calle viendo en diferentes direcciones

- ¿¡donde viste a Jo-chan*!?

- caminando – respondió –

- podríamos separarnos – sugirió la ninja –

- no – respondió Kenshin – puede ser peligroso, recorramos las calles en su búsqueda-

- ¡pero! – objeto Misao –

-Kenshin tiene razón – dijo Sanosuke mirando por las calles- además , puedes estar equivocada.

- tal vez… -susurro resignada –

- espero que no lo este, Misao-dono – dijo Kenshin sonriéndole –

- Himura – contesto sonriendo –

- **bueno, bueno, vamos** – grito Sanosuke –

* * *

-Esta tela es perfecta para tu kimono- grito Misa –

- es verdad –

- ¿lo creen? – Pregunto nerviosa – es muy bonito –

- y no es del todo caro – grito una – debemos llevar este

- sí, si – dijo la otra pagando –

Las mujeres caminaban por las calles tranquilamente, dirigiéndose al templo, Kaoru sentía sus pies arder ¿desde cuándo le dolía caminar tanto?

- n-necesito descansar un momento – dijo la muchacha-

- vaya, Kao-chan – dijo una de las chicas – que piernas más débiles –

- si – dijo –_ "vieras lo débiles que son"_ – pensó - ¿Qué no se adelantan y yo les sigo?

- está bien – respondió una de ellas comenzaron a caminar pero a lo lejos escucharon una voz-

-**¡Kaoru!** – gritaban -

La muchacha de ojos azules volteo a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz y sus ojos se agrandaron, era Misao corriendo hacia ella, seguida de Sanosuke, su cuerpo se tenso, sus ojos se aguaron ya que en su vista se reflejaba el hombre de cabellos rojos, el dueño de aquellos ojos color malva, sus miradas se cruzaron, la de él era alegría, la mirada de ella, miedo. Siento un abrazo, unos brazos la sujetaban fuertemente, Sanosuke estaba parado a una distancia prudente de ella y Kenshin se le sumo.

- Kaoru – gemía Misao – m-me alegra que estés bien.

La muchacha no reaccionaba, vio su pequeño bolso en el suelo y el paquete con la tela, podía sentir su hombro mojado por las lágrimas de la chica, la tomo de los hombros y la alejo.

- Kao-chan, ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Misa acercándose a ella - ¿familiares?

- ¿amigos? – pregunto Miyuki –

Kenshin veía a la chica, su cabello negro ya no era largo, era hasta sus hombros pero seguía siendo sedoso, sus ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos, rodeados de esas negras y largas pestañas. La esencia de ella era la misma, estaba a punto de decir su nombre pero.

- no, no los conozco – dijo mirándolos – creo que me confunden con alguien más – dijo sonriendo apenada – lo siento mucho.

Diciendo eso la chica levanto su bolso y su paquete y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sus ojos albergaban lágrimas llenas de dolor, sabía que Yuki estaba vivo, sabía que algo estaba pasando si ellos estaban ahí. Y sabia también que él la estaba buscando era por eso que ella no debía acercarse a ellos, alejándose, los protegería.

- lo siento – susurro –

Ojala que haya sido de su gusto este nuevo capítulo, espero que me dejen algún comentario, las críticas son bien recibidas gracias!

Jo-chan : Pequeña dama/ pequeña señorita.


	15. Limitaciones

Rurouni Kenshin No me pertenece

N/A: Muchas gracias por los review que me dejaron por el capitulo anterior, me llenaron de ánimos para finalizar por fin esta historia, realmente ¡Muchas Gracias!

**Limitaciones**

* * *

- no, no los conozco – dijo mirándolos – creo que me confunden con alguien más – dijo sonriendo apenada – lo siento mucho.

Diciendo eso la chica levanto su bolso y su paquete y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sus ojos albergaban lágrimas llenas de dolor, sabía que Yuki estaba vivo, sabía que algo estaba pasando si ellos estaban ahí. Y sabia también que él la estaba buscando era por eso que ella no debía acercarse a ellos, alejándose, los protegería.

- lo siento – susurro –

Veía como la muchacha subía las escaleras poco a poco, sin prestarle mucha importancia el verlo; algo en su interior enloqueció, paso por el lado de Misao y de Sanosuke, subió aquellas escaleras y tomo de la muñeca a la joven de ojos azules obligándola a girar a verlo.

- ¿eh? – dijo solamente –

Él quedo viéndola por unos segundo, miro directo a esos ojos que eran igual al mar azul, veía esas mejillas sonrojadas, esos labios aun rosados y dulces que había probado una vez, sintió la piel de ella rozando levemente, una ráfaga de viento choco contra ellos y el aroma a jazmín lo invadió, sus pulmones se colmaron de aquel dulce aroma que hacia que las remembranzas volvieran a él.

- no es así – dijo él –

- p-por favor – se defendió – suélteme.

- **suelta a Kao-chan** – grito una de las chicas –** ¡suéltala pervertido!** – gritaba Misa -

-** ¡Kao-chan!** – Grito la otra – iré por los sacerdotes –

-** ¡Apresúrate Miyuki!** – Grito - ¡vamos suéltala!

Podía ver el temor en los ojos de la chica, un temor que él no podía entender ¿temor a que? ¿A él? Apretó su muñeca un poco más y ella se quejo pero él no la soltó.

-** ¡policía!** – gritaba la muchacha bajando las escaleras y pasando al lado de Misao y Sanosuke –

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto –

-¿Por qué, qué? – respondió desviando la mirada –

- por que hace esto ¿Por qué dice que no nos conoce? – le hablo seriamente - ¿ya se olvido de nosotros? – dijo en todo más elevado.

- así es, no se quienes son – respondió forcejeando pero era inútil - ¡suéltame!

-** ¡Kaoru-dono!** – Grito y ella se detuvo – porque…

- porque ahora soy otra – dijo mirándole a los ojos con lagrimas – ya es suficiente, nos hemos lastimado demasiado. Tu fingiendo que me querías como yo te quería, yo creyendo que me mirabas como yo te miraba. – Libero su muñeca- ya no estamos en esos juegos; al menos yo. Intento olvidar lo inolvidable y es por eso que aprendí a llevarlo como un recuerdo. – Acaricio su mejilla izquierda – puedo ser un hermoso recuerdo

- pero no lo deseo – dijo en voz baja- no deseo que sea un recuerdo – se acerco a ella – Kaoru…

-no hagas esto ahora – dijo al borde las lagrimas – no ahora.

- Kaoru –

Ambos fijaron la vista de donde provenía la voz, el muchacho de cabellos castaños estaba ahí, parado tranquilamente. Fijo su mirada en los ojos de la mujer y esta corrió hacia él, este la abrazo protectoramente con un brazo y ella oculto su rostro en el pecho de él.

- ¿qué quiere Himura-san? – dijo serio –

- no es algo que le incumba – respondió acercándose-

- claro que es de mi incumbencia, cuando alguien le habla así a mi prometida y sujeta su muñeca así - se defendió – deseo saber que estaba hablando con ella.

-**¡¿prometida?!** – gritaron al unisonó Misao y Sanosuke –

- así es, esta es la nueva vida de Kaoru – alzo la voz sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo – creo que ustedes tienes otros asuntos, Kaoru y yo no nos involucraremos mas en esos temas y/o asuntos relacionados con peleas.

- por aquí – decía la chica bajando con los sacerdotes - ¡Miwa-kun!

- por aquí oficial – decía la otra muchacha - ¿Miwa-kun? Estos tipos estaban molestando a Kaoru

-tranquila Misa-san, ya pidieron las disculpas correspondientes ¿no es así, Kaoru? – dijo él alejando levemente a la chica –

- si – dijo reponiéndose – aprovechando que están los monjes aquí – dijo alegremente pasando al lado del pelirrojo - lo siento – susurro y siguió su camino - necesito hablar con ustedes, ¿será posible?

- claro – respondió un monje sonriéndole y caminando.

Las mujeres se quedaron viendo por unos segundos Kenshin para luego seguir su camino al lado de su amiga, Kenshin veía por donde la muchacha se había marchado, aun sentía su aroma en el aire. Nada había cambiado, sintió como el tiempo se había detenido en los ojos de ella y en su corazón. ¿Fingir? Él jamás había fingido solamente había callado.

- es hermosa – susurro Miwa –

- más aun cuando sonríe – dijo el sin perderla de vista.

- mhp – sonrió viéndolo – siempre supe que le quería, es inevitable – dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose – es su alegría, su carisma, sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Aquellos ojos que no había visto en años volvieron a mi hace unos meses atrás – suspiro – lo siento Himura-san.

-¿lo siente porque? – pregunto volteando –

- porque esos ojos ahora me pertenecen – lo miro tristemente – lo siento.

Diciendo eso, una pequeña reverencia frente Misao y Sanosuke, y desapareció, no cabía duda que este tipo había sido de las águilas negras, un viendo corrió fuertemente hacia el rostro del pelirrojo ¿la había perdido? ¿Su indecisión había hecho que ella se alejara? Miro nuevamente a sus amigos y camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa falsa.

- debemos ir con Saito –

- pero ¡Himura! ¡Kaoru, ella-! –

- pero nada – interrumpió el luchador – vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí –

Los días volvieron a pasar, unos más rápidos y otros más lentos, Saito había encontrado unas guaridas de Yuki pero no había señal de él en ningún lugar, mientras que la muchacha de cabellos negros seguía con los preparativos de su boda, hasta que la noche anterior a esta había llegado. Sus nervios eran enormes, sus manos temblaban solas, pero sin entender el porqué sus ojos derramaban lágrimas por montones. La noche paso lentamente para ella, cada minuto era interminable al igual que sus lágrimas. Al día siguiente, la aldea estaba de fiesta, la muchacha estaba en una de las pequeñas casas siendo arreglada por sus amigas, el novio la esperaba impaciente, y la ceremonia comenzó cuando la muchacha salió con su kimono blanco, sus labios de color rojo, y siendo tapaba por un manto blanco. Se sentó al lado del muchacho, y ambos miraron al sacerdote, bebieron el sake y al mirarse sonrieron ampliamente.

La fiesta era grande, hacia tiempo que no celebraban una boda, todo el mundo estaba feliz por ellos; los novios sonreirán ampliamente hasta que la noche volvió a caer. Ella se puso su yukata y se sentó frente a él, a una distancia grande, hizo una reverencia y él la tomo de los hombros, le sonrió y beso sus labios tiernamente, ella se dejo llevar por el beso de él, sintió sus manos cálidas abrazándola fuertemente, cuando el aire les falto se separaron y se vieron fijamente, y ella comprendió que este era su destino. Se entrego a él y el la tomo, la amo y ella se dejo amar.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas y así paso un mes, no había rastro del hombre hasta que…

-**¡Miwa-san**! – gritaban las mujeres corriendo hacia las cosechas –

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto limpiándose la frente –

- ¡ha ocurrido una tragedia! ¡Kaoru-chan! – Decía la mujer al borde las lágrimas - ¡ha sido raptada!

-** ¿¡que!?** – grito –

Corrió a toda velocidad, lo único que estaba en su mente era la muchacha de ojos azules sonriéndole ampliamente, prometiéndole una sorpresa para esa noche.

-**¡Kaoru!** – grito entrando a la casa –

Pero no había nadie, solo una nota al medio de todo, su respiración era agitada, vio que la muchacha había tratado de pelear, la comida estaba en el suelo, todo estaba en desorden; tomo la nota en sus mano y su rostro se torno pálido. Apretó sus puños junto con la nota, fue al fondo y abrió en pequeño baúl, cambio sus ropas y tomo su espada. Vieron cuando él salió de aquella casa, con sus ropas diferentes y su rostro lleno de cólera, nadie se atrevió acercarse a excepción de una pequeña

- K-Kaoru-san – dijo llorando – ella e-es buena –

- tranquila – dijo acariciando su cabeza sin verle – la traeré sana y salva, no llores mas y se fuerte –

* * *

Y diciendo eso se alejo de la villa, y en un parpadeo desapareció.

Kenshin estaba reunido con Misao, Sanosuke y Saito en uno de los cuarteles, Misao y Sanosuke estaban desesperados ya llevaban un poco más de un mes en Morioka y no se sabía nada.

- no puedo creer que no sepas nada – decía enfurecido el luchador-

- no puedo creer que estés al tanto de todo con el nivel de tu idiotez – respondió encendiendo un cigarro –

- **¡¿Qué has dicho?!** – grito –

- **¡aaah!** – Gritaba la pequeña ninja – que desesperación

- ya, ya con calma – decía el pelirrojo –

-** ¿Qué calma? ¿¡Crees que una pista vendrá cruzando esa puerta!?** – gritaba el luchador –

- Saito-san – entro un hombre – este hombre le busca, dice que es urgente

- que entre – respondió apagando su cigarro sin fumar –

Todos se quedaron viendo al chico, llevaba la chaqueta negra, y portaba su espada elegantemente, pero su mirada era seria y llena de rencor.

- se a quien buscan – dijo –

- Miwa-san – dijo Kenshin - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- se donde se encuentra Yuki –hablo –

- ¿y porque lo sabes? – pregunto el luchador desconfiado –

- lo dejo escrito en la nota que dejo cuando se llevo a Kaoru –

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie miraba a nadie a excepción de Miwa, no apartaba su mirada del samurái, los segundos que pasaban eran eternos para el miembro de las Águilas Negras, apretó sus puños y golpeo la pared sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

-** ¿¡te quedaras en silencio!?** – Grito -** ¡¿tanto tienes que pensar para salvarla?! ¡¿Es que ya no sientes lo mismo por esa mujer?! ¡¿Qué tan cobarde eres Himura?! –**

El pelirrojo lo miraba con sus ojos abierto a más no poder, apretó sus dientes y se levanto, era verdad no había tiempo de pensar mas, Kaoru podía estar en peligro pero ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Qué le detenía?

- se en lo que piensas – dijo más calmado- pero yo tampoco sé que le sucede. Es por ello que estoy preocupado.-

- Vamos – dijo Kenshin –

- en marcha – dijo la pequeña ninja –

- **¡muy bien!** – grito entusiasmado el luchador –

Decidieron caminar todo el trayecto, ya que seria sospechoso, se adentraron a un bosque buscando el lugar donde Yuki le había señalado, se escondieron por unos momentos y vieron a lo lejos a la muchacha sentada, amarrada de manos y de pies, se veía tranquila.

- no lo entiendo – decía una vez mas Miwa – Kaoru…

- ¿nos quedaremos aquí? – decía el luchador –

- no soy de la que se oculta – respondia la ninja-

- ni de la que piensa- respondía Saito –

-** ¡¿Qué?!** – grito la chica –

-** ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!** – gritaron unos hombres a lo lejos –

- bien hecho – les dijo Miwa levantándose – apártense de mi camino – dijo desenvainando su espada –

El hombre se movió ágilmente y ataco a los dos hombres que se habían acercado, hizo contacto visual con la chica y esta sonrio al verlo.

- **¡Miwa!** – grito levantándose -** ¡has veni-!** –

Pero silencio al ver a Kenshin con los demás, un nudo en su garganta se formo enormemente, desvió la mirada rápidamente, vio a Miwa acercarse, pero sintió una presencia cerca de ellos.

- **¡Miwa cuidado!** – grito –

En ese mismo instante Miwa era atacado con una daga en su brazo haciendo que este retrocediera, por una puerta aparecia Yuki, el verdadero Yuki. Poseía el cabello blanco y largo, unos ojos verdes y usaba ropas occidentales.

- ¿creias que lo tendrías tan fácil – decía mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica –

- **¡Suéltala!** – gritaba –

-** ¿tan débil eres que necesitas de esos bufones?** – grito riéndose - ¡hasta a Battousai trajiste! – grito –

- su nombre no es Battousai – dijo apenas – su nombre Himura Kenshin – termino diciendo la chica –

- vaya – dijo – **asi que tienes fuerza aun** – grito tirándola a un lado –

la muchacha rápidamente intenta aterrizar con su espalda y haciéndose un ovillo

- **típico de las mujeres idiotas** – grito nuevamente – hey, Miwa ¿sabes por que la idiota no se defendió de mi?

- basta – dijo acercándose Kenshin –

- **es porque la zorra esta preñada** – grito riendo-

La muchacha se mantenía aun en el suelo aferrada de si misma, Miwa se había quedad viendo a Yuki y Kenshin a Kaoru, vio como Misao iba en su auxilio. Sintió un pequeño gemido, y aprecio el temblor en el cuerpo de ella

- lo siento – decía – no quería que te enteraras asi – susurraba llorando-

- y me entere porque quería pasar un buen rato, pero la zorrita batallo y suplico por el engendro que lleva dentro –

- no hables asi de **¡Mi hijo!** – Grito Miwa abalanzándose contra Yuki - ¡Mal nacido!

Ambos peleaban rápidamente pero para Yuki era un juego, esquivaba todos los ataques y se los devolvía con doble de fuerza, ni siquiera desenvainaba su espada

- ya me tienes aburrido – dijo desenvainando su espada –

En un momento desapareció, Miwa le buscaba por todos lados y sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago, al bajar su visto vio la espada de Yuki ensangrentada en su estomago, su golpe había sido tan rápido que ni lo había sentido ¿asi se habrían sentido sus victimas? Esperaba que si, sintió como la saco y tosio sangre, cayo sobre sus rodillas y solto su espada, escuchaba su nombre, buscaba a la chica con la vista, esta corria hacia él, sintió los brazos de ella sosteniéndolo, la voz de aquella mujer era distorcionada.

- l-lo siento – susurro – l-lo siento mucho, Kaoru –

- ¡Miwa! ¡no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos! – le decía mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte - ¡No te atrevas!

- sabíamos que esto pasaría ¡cof, cof! – se quejo –

- No Miwa, no Miwa – susurraba – no nos puedes dejar –

- no soy el único que velara por ti – susurro – vive Kaoru, se feliz yo s-siempre cuidare de ti no importa donde… -

- Miwa… - lo movio - ¡Miwa! – subió su tono de voz –

- jajaja- reia estruendosamente el hombre de cabellos plateados –

- n-no… no me gusta tu broma – decía mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte -** ¡Miwa!** – Grito fuertemente –

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
